Draco's Veela
by FireCats20
Summary: When an Ancient Evil and the Dark Lord threatens life everywhere, its up to a young girl and her friends, including one she believed to be dead, to save the world from darkness. Twists and turnes and a huge suprise you will never see coming.*Giong through a revamp*
1. Prolog Part 1: Magical London

**Draco's Veela**

******AN: In order for this to work the way I needed it to, I had to make Harry 2 years old when his parents are killed. I also made the daughters friends before the age of 15.**

**Summary:** Ivy is your normal LA teen, except for her unearthly beauty and powers. At age thirteen, she could turn the head any man, gay or straight. The guys want her and the girls hate her. Aside from her beauty, Ivy's only flow is her inability to control her powers. These powers operate on her emotions; due to the fact, she was born under the element of water, in her case ice, when Ivy is upset things around her freeze. Now this young Siren finds herself at the one place she swear she would never go, Hogwarts. Sent by her father — a former Death Eater — Damian Skylee, what is her role in the battle between Harry and Voldemort and what is this even darker force? While at the school, old memories begin haunting her and an old flame rekindled; and will her new allies be able to save her from her past?

* * *

**Prolog**

**Part 1: Magical London**

"James, Lilly?" an angelic voice called. "Are you out here?"

"Yes, Aphrodite, we're back here," Lilly called. She was a beautiful woman, an absolute angel, with long flowing hair. "Just come on around. Did Damian accompany you and the girls, James has been pouting; it seems he will be the only male in attendance for a while." Lilly added playfully as she kissed her husband.

It was James and Lilly's son, Harry's second birthday. Lilly had invited all of her friends to join in the celebration. Aphrodite eagerly accepted, as this would be a perfect time to have a play date for he's five daughters, though only four could play and enjoy the food.

"Yes," Aphrodite answered as she and her husband, Damian stepped into the yard with their children, "and we have a new addition."

"Another little angle," Damian added excitedly. He was a handsome man with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"Damian, glad you came," James, a handsome man with raven hair and glasses said. "I love to surround myself with beautiful women, but I need another man around every once and a while."

"I hear you," Damian said catching a glimpse of who he thought was Harry zooming by on a toy broom. "Hey James was that little Harry? He looks just like you."

James laughed, "He may look like me, but he has his mother's eyes."

The birthday party seemed to go by quickly. Harry was introduced to Aphrodite and Damian's five daughters. Each girl was dressed according to their element right down to their hair and eyes; Carnation, the oldest, is a Spirit, so she was in silvers and blacks. Azalea, the second oldest, is a Fire, so she was in reds. Ivy, the middle child, is a Water, so she was in blues. Lilac, the second youngest, is an Earth, so she was in greens. And Freesia, the youngest, is an Air, so she was in cream and pastels — Freesia's cloths often look white because of the colors she wares.

Harry and the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ivy wasn't that impressed with Harry, and being the little demon she is, she kept pushing him down. It one point, Ivy pushed Harry's face into his piece of cake, and later she pushed him into the little pond, by accident. When he didn't come back up she ran and got their parents. After that Ivy was always at Harry's side, until the tragic death of his parents six months later.

Damian had tried to warn Lilly and James about the attack, but he wasn't able to warn them in time. He was just one of the few there that night, and he was forced to watch as 'his master,' Voldemort, murdered his true friends. After that night Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle in Muggle London, even though Damian pleaded and begged for Harry to remain with him.

########## ########## ########## ##########

"I can't believe I got stuck babysitting," a man with dark hair and deep blue eyes Whispered as the carriage made its way to a large manor, "She knew I had business to attend to, and still she left them with me."

"Daddy," a voice spoke up, "You know we are right here; and it's not good to talk to yourself, people might think you are crazy."

The man smiled at his daughter, who was now preoccupied with their House Elf, Arrgo. He thought he'd never live to have children, but here he was with five little Veelas to call his own.

"Daddy!" the same little voice called out again, "Arrgo needs new robes!" she said stating a point while the poor House Elf was fighting to keep he sited, "Buy Arrgo new robes!"

Before the man could respond the carriage came to a halt. "We are here Master Skylee," the Driver called, "Shall I wait here for you?"

"No," the man said, "I will be a while," As he helped his daughters out of the carriage he added, "I will send for you when I'm ready to leave."

"Yes Sir, as you wish," the driver said and pulled away.

Arrgo along with his Master and the five little girls walked to the door of the manor, "Girls, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Your Daddy has a meeting with the master of this estate, so PLEASE mind Arrgo."

"Yes Daddy! We won't!" At once the five girls said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," the man said knocking on the oversized door.

A short time later the group of seven was lead to a large crowded study, where they were greeted by a tall slender man with platinum blond hair and cold gray-blue eyes.

"Damian, my old friend," the platinum blond haired man said when he saw the group, "I was beginning to think you were not coming."

"You should know me better than that, Lucius," Damian said as he took his friends hand. "Who are these handsome young men?"

"Draco and Nicholas," Lucius said in his normal cold tone, "My sons. The only ones I think I'll have. Nicholas was not planed." He added looking at the younger of the two boys.

"They look just like you," Damian said, then looked at his five daughters," I hope you don't mind, my wife left them with me while she visited he sister."

"Not at all," Lucius said, "Dobby take the children outside."

"Yes, as you wish master" The little House Elf, Dobby said.

Arrgo, Dobby and the other house elves watched the children as they played outside so their masters could meet in peace. Damian's daughters were completely uncontrollable and it took all the House Elves to handle Ivy. She was mean to all the other children, especially one raven-haired pug-faced girl that Ivy was constantly pushing into the large fountain outside the Malfoy Manner.

"Miss Skylee," Arrgo pleaded "Play nice, you don't want to anger your father do you?"

"No Arrgo," the same little girl said, with false innocence, looking down at the ground. When she looked up again, she saw her father and squalled, "Daddy is you meeting over?"

"Yes." Damian said, "Have you been playing nice?"

"Yes Daddy we have," the little girl said, while shacking her head no.

Damian shuck his head at his little girl and looked down at Arrgo, who was now in a frilly pink dress with matching pink bows on his ears, and asked, "Do I even want to know what they—_she_—did?"

Arrgo just looked down in embarrassment at the makeover he had received. The little girl was grinning from ear to ear. She for one loved Arrgo's new look, because she _was_ the one to give _him_ the makeover.

Lucius looked shocked, as did the rest of the men that had attended the meeting, and with a cold tone, Lucius asked, "Is that _your_ House Elf?"

"I'm afraid so," Damian said, "This little one decided Arrgo needed new robes, and took it upon herself to get him some."

"What?" She squeaked innocently putting he hands up in defense, "Arrgo looks pretty in pink, besides Daddy he so dirty after falling into the mud he needed to have something clean."

"So you put him in a pink dress?" Damien asked. Ivy just smiled.

As soon as Damian sat his daughter down she ran off to find Draco. As soon as she was out of ear shout Arrgo looked up at Damian, "Master Skylee," he asked timidly, playing with the dress, "Is there a way for you to reverse what your Hell…um…daughter has done?"

Damian laughed, "You meant to say Hellion," he asked the Elf, "I rather like the new look on you." Arrgo gave a pathetic look and Damian said, "I'll reverse it when Ivy's not looking."

"Thank you master," Arrgo said still timid.

Damian gave a sly smile, "Time to meet my Veelas…well um…My Sirens," He gave a lit whistle and called his daughters, "Girls line up!" He then turned to Lucius and the group, "These are my Hellions…"

"Daddy!" The five girls said I once as they lined up oldest to youngest.

"Besides Ivy is the only Hellion you have," the little girl in black and silver said, "everyone else is angels."

Damian wasn't expecting them to appear so quickly, "I meant my daughters, all of which are Sirens. As you can tell their hair and eyes show what element they were born under. They also dress according to their element. My oldest is Carnation; her element is Spirit which explains the silver. Next is Azalea; her element is Fire, which explains the red. In the middle we have Ivy; her element is Water which explains the blue. Next is Lilac; her element is Earth, which explains the green. And my youngest is Freesia; her element is Air, which explains the cream — Freesia's cloths often look white because of the colors she wears are often light pastels and cream." Damian paused to look at his daughters, "Girls I want you to say hello to my good friends, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Parkinson."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Parkinson, It is a pleasure to met you. We had fun playing with your children and hope you will let us come back and play again." The girls said in unison.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was slightly revamped. Please write a review to let me know how I am doing. Flames are welcome...**


	2. Prolog Part 1: Magical London continue

**Draco's Veela**

******AN: In order for this to work the way I needed it to, I had to make Harry 2 years old when his parents are killed. I also made the daughters friends before the age of 15.**

**Summary:** Ivy is your normal LA teen, except for her unearthly beauty and powers. At age thirteen, she could turn the head any man, gay or straight. The guys want her and the girls hate her. Aside from her beauty, Ivy's only flow is her inability to control her powers. These powers operate on her emotions; due to the fact, she was born under the element of water, in her case ice, when Ivy is upset things around her freeze. Now this young Siren finds herself at the one place she swear she would never go, Hogwarts. Sent by her father — a former Death Eater — Damian Skylee, what is her role in the battle between Harry and Voldemort and what is this even darker force? While at the school, old memories begin haunting her and an old flame rekindled; and will her new allies be able to save her from her past?

* * *

**Prolog**

**Part 1: Magical London Continued**

Over the next five years Ivy and Draco became the best of friends. The pair was inseparable. On the days Damian had meetings Ivy would accompany him even if her sisters did not. They would torture the House Elves and Draco's other friends, Pansy Parkinson, a pug face girl with raven hair, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, two chubby boys with dark hair.

Ivy was constantly pushing Pansy into pounds and fountains and asking if she could keep Pansy as a puppy. If Ivy was sad, Draco would comfort her by making it snow red, green, and white rose pestles with _'Draco loves Ivy'_ or _'Ivy and Draco forever'_ spelled out on the pestles. Then came the worse news ever, Aphrodite had decided to move.

It was pouring the rain. Arrgo was watching over Ivy and her sisters while they packed the last of their things for the move. It seemed ironic that it was raining, because it was the last night the girls would be spending with their father and Arrgo, and for Ivy, this was the last night she would get to see Draco, her Green Dragon.

"Arrgo?" Ivy asked timidly.

"Yes Miss Skylee?" Arrgo replied.

"I know Mother and Father said not to leave the house," Ivy said, "but I need to see Draco. I have a present for him," I paused as though she were holding back tears, "I was going to give it to him on his birthday, but since we won't be here…"

"Yes Miss Skylee," Arrgo said hugging Ivy, "I will take to see him."

"Thank you, Arrgo," Ivy said returning his hug.

The five slipped into long gray hooded robes and fallowed Arrgo out.

Moments later they stood outside the Malfoy Manor, "Stay here," Ivy whispered, "I have to do this alone."

Draco and Nicholas had been waiting all day for Ivy to show up and when they saw her walking up, both forgot it was raining, and ran out to hug her. Ivy paused when she saw Draco running to her nearly taking off running herself.

"Selene," Draco yelled, "Selene, I thought you weren't coming."

"Draco," Ivy said in a hushed whisper, stopping him an arm's length a way. Something was wrong; Ivy never called him by his name anymore, "Draco… I… I didn't come to play." Ivy paused waiting for Draco or Nicholas to speak, but when they didn't she continued, "I came to tell you I have to go away for a while."

"Will you be —," Draco started to ask, but Ivy cut him off.

"No," Ivy said starting to chock on the words, "I won't be here for your birthday." She paused for a breath, "I don't know when, or if I'll be able to come back before I'm 17."

"Selene," Draco whispered, holding back tears of his own. "When… When are—," again he was cut short.

"Tonight," Ivy said no longer hiding the tears. "I made this for you. It was suppose to be for your birthday." Ivy held up a gold chain with a red crystal attached to it. Inside the crystal was a blooming rose with _"Ivy"_ written in the center. When Draco took the crystal Ivy added, "It has a special charm over it."

"What kind?" Draco asked lost in the rose. He stared at the crystal as though in a trance.

"For now, you're the only one able to see the crystal's center," Ivy began, "Green Dragon…" she paused timidly, "This crystal is a frozen tear drop."

"Won't it melt?" Draco asked looking up at Ivy.

"No," Ivy whispered, "The magic I used to form the crystal is beyond this world; it's a magic that extends from the realm of the Gods."

"So it will stay frozen forever?" Draco looked confused.

"No, Draco, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"The magic last only a loves lifetime; meaning the crystal will melt if you stop loving me," The tears were streaming down Ivy's face. "Draco, the magic I used is the strongest magic there is. This magic is so powerful the Gods themselves are afraid of it."

"Why?" Draco's voice was full of concern. "Ivy what's wrong with the magic of the Gods?"

"If the item it's used on brakes in anyway the person who cast the spell will be lost," Ivy could see the confusion on Draco's face, "In other words, the person will die when the magic dies."

Draco looked into Ivy's beautiful Lavender-Blue eyes, as he searched for her reason, "Why? Why would you bind your life to this crystal?"

"Because," Ivy started, the tears never let up, "Draco, I would much rather die than be forced to live without you."

"Ivy what if something happens and Draco falls in love with another girl?" Nicholas asked even more worried than Draco sounded. "What about me? You are the only person that see me. Ivy I need you as much as you need my brother."

"I know that which is why I made you this," Ivy handed Nicholas a silver chain with a blue crystal attached to it. "This crystal it also a tear made from Siren magic. When it glows it means I'm close to death, and if your love for me is true the spell I used will turn me human. I will no longer be able to call upon my Siren heritage and I will no longer be able to use magic."

"You will lose your magic, but stay alive? Nicholas asked.

"Yes," Ivy said keeping her face hidden under the hood of her cloak. "If Draco forgets me then my Siren will die and I will become a Muggle.

Ivy moved shifting he weight reviling the small silver chain, which hung around her neck. Draco was the first to notice the chain and green crystal that hung from it. It was identical in size and shape, and even had the same rose as Draco's. The only difference was the green crystal had _"Draco"_ written in the center of it.

Draco touched the crystal, "Your crystal… Is it the same as mine?"

"Yes, it's just like yours. I chose the silver and green for you because they are your favorite colors and…"

"The red and gold for you."

"Yes."

"What about the rose?"

"It will constantly bloom. If it starts to wilt I will start losing my powers, and when the crystal melts, I will become human and later die." Ivy was quite for a few seconds, waiting for Draco to speak; sensing his unspoken question she added, "There is a way around the magic, however I don't know what it is, that's why I made Nicholas's necklace."

"Why Ivy?" Draco asked. "We cannot live without you. You and I are just 10, what if your choice _is_ wrong? What will happen if there is someone else we grow to love?" Draco paused for a breath, "I love you, Ivy. I love you more then everything I have here, more than my inheritance and I can't stand the thought of losing you."

Ivy and Draco in reality were far too young to feel for each other the way they did, and it killed the both of them to have to say good-bye. But Ivy managed to and Draco had a hard time letting go of Ivy. He and his brother wanted their last hug, for who knew how long, to last forever. Ivy was cautious, up until this point, never letting the hood of her cloak fall; but as she turned from Draco and Nicholas, she walk slow at first, then eventually took off running, the hood finally falling. The tears flowed freely as she ran faster and faster, further and further from Malfoy Manor.

Ivy wanted nothing more than this to be a bad dream she would wake up from. She would tell her Green Dragon, they would laugh about it, and then push Pansy in a fountain, but this wasn't a dream. This was reality, a nightmare; a nightmare Ivy would never wake from.

Ivy ran until her legs gave out and she collapsed the ground. He breath was heavy and pains shoot through her entire body. When Arrgo and her sisters caught up to her, she yelled. "I hate them Arrgo! I hate them both. Why are they doing this to me? Can't they see how happy I am?

"Damn, Ivy," Carnation said as she braced herself agents a nearby tree, "could you have run any faster?"

"Leave her alone," Azalea snapped, "Can't you see it's harder for her to leave?"

"I don't see why," Carnation spat, a cocky tone in her voice, "She hasn't even—,"

"Draco!" Azalea nearly yelled, "Draco is Ivy equal, her other half. He shares her soul and she has accepted him as her life mate."

Carnation looked down at her younger sister, who was now being cradled by Azalea, Lilac, and Freesia. "You're such a fucking fool!" Carnation said surprising everyone, as she joined the others. They formed a perfect diamond, with Ivy in the center. "You bonded your sole to that damn crystal, didn't you? What the hell were you thinking; using a power even the Gods are afraid of for some boy!"

"He isn't just some boy," Ivy said, "He's my life, my soul, and if I can't be with him I'm bet—,"

"Don't you even dare think about finishing that sentence," Carnation said and pulled Ivy to her.

After several minutes Arrgo spoke, "Your parents will worry if they return home before us."

Ivy freed herself from Carnation's grasp and walked to Arrgo. When she was close enough to the little House Elf, Ivy through her arms around his neck, and whispered softly, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Arrgo. What would I ever do without you?"

"You do not have to thank me Miss Skylee," Arrgo said, "You are still my master and—,"

"I told you call me Ivy, and I am NOT your master, you are my friend!" Ivy exclaimed.

Ivy had a special bound with her Elf and with each passing year that bond only grows stronger. As Arrgo walked the girls back home, Ivy's thoughts consumed her. First she lost her Red Lion, Harry, then her Green Dragon, Draco, and before the end of the night she would lose her father and Arrgo.

When the girls walked in, their parents were waiting frantic. Damian wasn't at all lenient with Arrgo. For the first time in Damian's lifetime he punished Arrgo for disobeying his orders. Later that night, Ivy snuck down to the servant's quarters and went to Arrgo. She wanted to apologize to him for getting him in trouble with her father.

All of the House Elves watched Ivy with curious eyes. She tormented all of them, Arrgo more than most, but she never did anything to get them punished and always said sorry if they got hurt. Ivy never behaved with such timidness, and it surprised them when she crawled into Arrgo's bed and laid her head on his hip, saying sorry until she had falling asleep.

Arrgo combed his fingers through the sleeping child's hair. Every now and then Ivy would mumble _"I'm sorry Arrgo"_ or _"Never meant for you to get in trouble"_ and he knew it. Ivy might be a Hellion, but she was a good child and she respected the House Elves. Ivy was nothing like her pure-blood relatives, and House Elves everywhere loved her and respected her for that.

When Ivy opened her eyes, Arrgo had to reassure Ivy he wasn't upset with her, "You don't have to say you are sorry, none of the other Skylee's did; besides, whether you want to be or not, you are still my master. It does not bother me that your parents punish me for disobeying them, as long as it helps you."

The hours ticked by slowly for Arrgo as he played with Ivy's hair until both drifted off to sleep. Just before midnight Ivy was awakened by her mother's frantic voice, "Ivy, wake up, it's time to leave," Aphrodite said.

Ivy sat up slowly a little disoriented and rubbed her eyes. "Mommy?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

"Ivy, we have to hurry, put this on and get to the parlor," Aphrodite said, "Now Ivy!"

Ivy did as she was told and walked to the parlor with Arrgo. Damian was waiting to tell his wife and children good-bye. Ivy realized this was the moment she prayed wouldn't come. She fought as hard as she could to stay. Ivy needed her farther and Arrgo. She felt lost without them; they knew how to keep her powers in check.

It took Aphrodite and Damian to pull Ivy and Arrgo away from each other. Ivy cried for Arrgo and her father, "No! Please! I need Arrgo! Don't take him away from me! Daddy! Daddy nooo! Let me stay, I have to stay! I need them! Arrgo… Arrgo… Daddy… Daddy… Arrgo, Daddy!"

Aphrodite pulled Ivy and the other four tightly and in a flash of smoke Damian's whole existence way gone. He knew what Aphrodite was doing was to protect their daughters from his fellow Death Eaters, but it still caused him pain. Damian also know that Ivy had been marked at a very young age by, not one, but two evils that wanted her power, and no matter where his family ran the evils of the world would find his daughters, not even the Sirens or Amazons would be able to protect his girls from their destinies.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was slightly revamped. Please write a review to let me know how I am doing. Flames are welcome...**


	3. Prolog Part 2: LA—4 Sons, 5 Daughters

**Draco's Veela**

******AN: In order for this to work the way I needed it to, I had to make Harry 2 years old when his parents are killed. I also made the daughters friends before the age of 15.**

**Summary:** Ivy is your normal LA teen, except for her unearthly beauty and powers. At age thirteen, she could turn the head any man, gay or straight. The guys want her and the girls hate her. Aside from her beauty, Ivy's only flow is her inability to control her powers. These powers operate on her emotions; due to the fact, she was born under the element of water, in her case ice, when Ivy is upset things around her freeze. Now this young Siren finds herself at the one place she swear she would never go, Hogwarts. Sent by her father — a former Death Eater — Damian Skylee, what is her role in the battle between Harry and Voldemort and what is this even darker force? While at the school, old memories begin haunting her and an old flame rekindled; and will her new allies be able to save her from her past?

* * *

**Prolog**

**Part 2: LA—4 Sons, 5 Daughters, A Prince, and an Ancient Evil**

Over the next three years Aphrodite moved her daughters further and further from the magical world. After the first two years Ivy's family wound up in the US. By Ivy's 13th birthday, her family had lived in all fifty states. Aphrodite finally settled in the richest part of LA.

"Ivy at least give it a try," Aphrodite pleaded with her middle child as she unpacked her things.

"Why bother," Ivy said, "we're just going to be packing up again anyway." She was sitting in a rounded, egg shaped chair with her right leg draped over the arm rest. She was tossing a little red and green ball in the air and catching it. The ball had a crest with a lion and a crest with a snake. "You can't stay in one place for too long simply because you can't seem to get far enough away from our father, and home."

"Ivy—," Aphrodite started, but was cut off.

"I'm not done yet Mother," Ivy snapped sitting upright in the chair, "We were happy back home, I was happy. We belong there, not here, not in the Muggle world," As Ivy spoke ice began to form around her, "We have to hide who we are and for what? Just so you can be happy? Well Mother, is that it? Because I sure as Hell am not happy hiding and they will agree with me. We don't fit in anywhere outside the magical world."

"Ivy, that's enough!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Why Mother, am I not right?"

"No, you are far from the truth."

"Then tell me why?" Ivy yelled. "Why did you rip us away from the only thing we knew and throw us into a world we have to hide who and what we are?"

"I did it to protect you and your sisters," Aphrodite said walking to stand beside Carnation. "I moved us because you girls were in danger."

Carnation and Azalea stood in Ivy's defiance, "We were all happy at home," Carnation said, "I had friends, good friends that had nothing to do with Riddle or Death Eaters. I was doing great in all my classes, and just because you married a Death Eater, doesn't mean your children will be Death Eaters. Daddy doesn't care if we fallow him or not."

"We have no clue what they are teaching at these schools," Azalea continued. "We are complete lost!"

"We miss our Daddy, Arrgo, and friends," Lilac said.

"Why can't we owl them?" Freesia whined. "I wanna use my powers!"

"It's not fair, Mom," the five said at once, "we miss Daddy and Arrgo. Mom, we just want to go home!"

"I'm sorry girls," Aphrodite said. "I did what I thought was right. I am only trying to protect you. I never meant to hurt any of you."

"_Well Mommy_," Ivy snapped, "You did hurt us. You took us away from everyone and thing we know and cared for; throwing us into a world where we have to hid who we truly are and I hate you for that." Ivy stood and walked out the door. The other girls stood beside their mother staring at the door. After five minutes they started for the door to look for their sister.

As Azalea walked to the door, she turned to her mother, "It's hard on all of us," her tone was so soft, Aphrodite barely heard her speaking, "you ripping us away from the only life we have ever known and throwing us into this one. In time we'll be able to adjust and forgive you, but you need to understand this is much harder on Ivy. There is a reason Ivy doesn't take off that green crystal; she loves Draco more than her own life and so she bonded her sole to the crystal, Draco has the other crystal. Oh, and Mom, if I am right about this, and I'm 110 percent sure I'm right, you have taken Ivy away from her _Soul Mate_." With having that said Azalea fallowed her sisters out the door.

Ivy felt she was being led by an unknown source. She stopped thinking and let the unknown source lead her. When Ivy awoke from her trance like state, she found herself in the darkest parts of LA. With no one around, she let her shield fall revealing her unnatural lavender-blue eyes and deep sapphire hair that gives off the impression that it's on fire. An ice blue dragon snaked its way up Ivy's right arm and around the right side of her neck, a black dragon with red tipped wings crawled up her leg, and a cream dragon wrapped around lower back and stomach to rest on her chest. Appearing on her left forearm, The Dark Mark engulfed in a Phoenix shaped flame.

With in seconds Ivy's left forearm began to burn. She glanced down to see the mark that cursed her very existence; a snake coming from the mouth of a skull, the symbol of a Death Eater, appeared within a Phoenix shaped flame. Even though, this mark was different, the snake and skull was still outlined in red, which marked her as a traitor to the dark side and an enemy to the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

For a moment Ivy was lost in her thoughts. She stared at the mark, ~_Damn you Riddle! Damn you to Hell! If it weren't for you being pure evil I would still have my Lion and Dragon. Because of you I have lost everyone and everything that ever meant something to me; and I swear I'll find a way to destroy you. I will make you pay for taking everything from me._~ Ivy took a breath and looked up,"When I find a way home I will come after you and destroy you! With everything in me I will make you pay for branding me as your servant, killing my Lion, and whatever else you want from me."

Ivy was startled by a shadow that seemed thicker than normal and moved as if it were alive. A feeling of unease washed over Ivy and she began to walk. The shadow appeared to fallow Ivy as if it were curious about her and what she would do next..

_~Is that shadow fallowing me?~_ Ivy suddenly thought of how people traveled in the magical world remembering most used a method to travel by shadow. _~Has he found us and sent one of his Death Eaters? What if he has and the shadow is one of his followers?~_ Ivy started walking faster, she knew she had to find people fast. Her thoughts remained on the dense shadow that fallowed her. She had not noticed she was back on the street until it was too late, _~Maybe it's nothing bad, perhaps it's just my imagination or some new power…~_ Ivy's thoughts were cut short as she had bumped into something, "What the hell!" Ivy said as she hit the cold ground. The skirt she wore, short as it was, slid up even higher reviling more then she wanted it to.

"Oh shit!" a male voice said, "Are you ok? Do you need some help?"

Ivy realized she was on a highly crowded street with four highly attractive guys, three standing in front of her, and the forth on the ground. She didn't remember leaving the ally, so how and she gotten here and more importantly, where was here? She turned to look back at the and found herself paralyzed. Someone was fallowing her, but she couldn't tell who. Ivy had known ever Death Eater before was forced to move and this man looked too young to bare the mark and to top it off his eyes glowed phosphorus. She thought there was no way he was connected to Voldemort, but what if he was connected to the Phoenix.

"Here," one of the men said offered Ivy a hand, "let me help you."

His words pulled Ivy out of her trance. She was speechless as Burto took her hand. She just stared at him trying to make her mouth move, but all she could manage was a whispered "thank you."

The four looked like ancient gods from another time. The one helping her from the ground looked like an Aztec God, the one to his right looked like a barbarian from the Visigoth era, the one to the left of the Aztec looked like a shaman form the Frontier days, and the one gathering art supplies looked like a modern day artist. Ivy felt entranced by them and she had a vague feeling that she, or a part of her, knew who they were.

"She's not hurt, is she?" the artist asked. He looked the most like your typical teen. The boy had not looked up from his spot on the ground, he must have been the one she collided with and the art supplies must have been the crashing sound.

"I'm fine thanks for asking!" Ivy sounded a little upset she felt he should have asked her personally. She started to walk away then turned back annoyed and asked, "What's with all that crap anyway. Are you some kind of big shot artist you can't even look up long enough to ask the girl you ran into if she's hurt."

The three guys gasped, "Oh no, you've done it now," The Visigoth said. "Kyle hates it when people call his "ART" crap." He had long hair that put Ivy in mind of a barbarian.

"Obie's right," The Aztec god, in Ivy's words, said and pointed to the shaman, "Samuel here called Kyle's art crap once…"

"Shut up Burto!" the shaman, Samuel said.

Ok, now she knew their name so why did she want to 'know' them? That's when she saw it, each of the boys had the same marks around their wrist and… "Is that a brand?" she asked touching Burto's arm, "I've seen this marked in a book once. It was, according to the book, believed an ancient evil that had been around before the Gods created a world parallel to this one. It was said this servant of darkness would brand those it had taken it as slaves, _servi_, its followers…"

The four were frozen in place, even Kyle had stopped what he was doing to look at her. When Ivy looked up she knew she should have kept her mouth shut. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed an eternity. Why didn't Ivy have control of her mouth?

Finally after several minutes Ivy spoke and put out her hand, "Ivy Skylee" she said realizing she had forgotten to put her shield back up. The guys looked confused and completely entranced by now, "My name is Ivy Skylee. I'm from London and I know about things humans wouldn't believe existed even if they saw it themselves. She paused, "Where exactly am I? Oh! A pet shop!" Ivy walked to the window of the shop. She still had no idea where she was.

The four blinked and looked at each other _~Can we trust her?~_ Burto thought.

~_She seems harmless enough,_~ Obie added.

~_But what if it sent her to take us back,_~ Kyle stated.

Samuel decided to take a chance and tell Ivy where she was, the smart ass why, "You're in LA."

Ivy turned back to the four, "I knew that, but what I don't know is where in LA I am. I just moved here tonight and I'm, well I'm lost."

"You're in China Town," Samuel said.

"How the hell did I get here?" Ivy asked more to herself. She walked over to Kyle and started helping him pick up his art supplies, "Here let me help you. This is mostly my fault anyway. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going, but I was so lost in thought that I—"

"Can I paint you?" Kyle asked as he stood.

Ivy looked up to see Kyle and his friends stirring at her with familiar hunger and lust, and a faint blush rose to her cheeks. Even though the city lights had blocked out the moon Kyle was the first to really notice how it's rays found their way to Ivy's body. Soon after she stood the others really noticed the moonlight caress her face and sparkled on her skin; they could see the temptress, the Siren, the goddess hidden within.

Everything around the five seemed to disappear as Ivy pushed a strand of blue hair behind her ear. They stared at each other in a trance like state for what seemed like an eternity.

########## ########## ########## ##########

"You're not human are you?" Samuel said as the five entered the loft where they lived.

"I… I umm…" how was Ivy going to answer that one, "I should call my Mother and let her know where to pick me up at." Ivy hopped they would let it drop.

"Here," Obie tossed Ivy a cell, "you can use my phone."

Ivy almost forgot what she was doing when she caught the very nice very expensive Samsung Galaxy Note with a hunter green case. She dialed the number and prayed that here mom would not be the one to answer. Ivy crossed the room and gazed out the window listing to the sound of the ringing.

"Hello," think God it was Carnation, "Ivy, if this is you, I'm so kicking your ass. Where the hell are you?"

"Nice to hear from you too," Ivy sounded pissed, but relieved. "No I have not been rapped, abducted, or picked up by the cops for prostitution, thanks for asking."

"Cut the crap Ivy," It was Azalea and she sounded pissed, "just tell us where you are."

Ivy was quite for a moment, _~What would make Azalea so upset?~_ she thought and when she recovered, Ivy answered shy and timid "Truthfully I have no idea where I am. I was walking through an area that reminded me of home and I thought that bastard had found us, 'cause I thought I saw something fallowing me, then I smash into these four really hot guys," the four blushed when Ivy looked at them causing her to smile, "and they tell me I'm in China Town… How long have I been gone? Anyways, one of them is an artist so he asked if he could draw me, so I'm at their loft—"

"_YOU'RE WHAT_!" All four of Ivy's sisters exclaimed, loud enough for the boys to hear. "Ivy, what if you were right, what if he did find us and they work for him, and—"

"Don't worry," Ivy cut her sisters off knowing now would be a bad time to tell them something was fallowing her, "they don't, I can tell, besides _Ia hinkta heyta reay ikela sua, ervantssa ota ay arknessda. Heyta areba heta arkma foa ay ervisa_." (_I think they are like us, servants to a darkness. They bare the mark of a servi._)

"We trust your judgment," Lilac said.

"Are you coming home tonight?" Freesia asked.

"No. I think, if it's alright with them, I'm gonna stay here. I don't wanna deal with Mother." Ivy knew it was not a good idea, but she did not feel like dealing with Aphrodite right now. "Let _Mommy_ know I'm fine and I'll be back before we start that _hell_ they call school."

"Ok sis, be careful," The four said in unison.

"You know I won't," Ivy replied.

"That's what we're afraid of."

"Wow you just sounded like Daddy. I love you girls."

"We love you too, Vee."

The girls hung up and Ivy tossed the cell back to Obie. She turned to the window trying to decide how to tell the guys that she was a Siren, and gasped when she saw a cloaked figure in the trees. A Phoenix crest appeared on the breast of the cloak, his eyes were a breath tacking unnatural phosphorus yellow that glowed in the moonlight. Ivy found herself lost in his eyes as he stared at her. A small black dragon with red tipped wings appeared perched on Ivy's shoulder. She knew he was one of three spirit guides; however this was the first time Ivy had actually seen him come to life. The dragon half squawked, half chirped before dashing out the window. He raced to the trees where the young man stood.

"I'm not the only one who saw that, am I?" Kyle asked.

"I saw it too," the other young men said.

"His name is Crimson-Flame, well that's what I call him," Ivy said absently, "I chose the name because it looks like he has flame designs on his scales. Crimson is a spirit guild. He protects me from things that would bring me harm. I have two other spirit guilds. The only other one I have seen come to life is Icy; he is a beautiful ice dragon. The last dragon is Moon; she is basically the dragon queen. I have not seen her come alive yet, but she is the color of the moon." Ivy turned from the window to face the four. She pointed to the trees where the clocked male stood, "Who is that standing by the trees?"

Burto stepped forward and looked out at the trees and back at his friends, "Hay guys, I think we might have a huge problem."

Kyle took a step, "Why, who, what is it?"

"The Prince of Night!"

Ivy could tell by the tension in Burto's voice that this prince was bad news. Something inside her said to avoid looking him directly in the eyes. Minutes later the dragon returned to Ivy's side nuzzling her chin before returning the her leg, the young man faded into a shadow.

~_Was he the shadow I saw fallowing me in the street?_~ Ivy thought to herself.

The dragon squawked the answer, _~Yes daughter, he was the one fallowing you. He was not going to harm you, just merely curious. Other followers of his Master would have brought you harm, he guided you to the Legend of Four. If you stay around these four you will be guided to your destiny.~_

"So he was protecting me?"

~_Yes my child._~

"And my destiny?"

~_Includes these four young men and five young women you will meet when you start school._~.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was slightly revamped. Please write a review to let me know how I am doing. Flames are welcome...**


	4. Prolog Part 2: LA—4 Sons continue

**Draco's Veela**

******AN: In order for this to work the way I needed it to, I had to make Harry 2 years old when his parents are killed. I also made the daughters friends before the age of 15.**

**Summary:** Ivy is your normal LA teen, except for her unearthly beauty and powers. At age thirteen, she could turn the head any man, gay or straight. The guys want her and the girls hate her. Aside from her beauty, Ivy's only flow is her inability to control her powers. These powers operate on her emotions; due to the fact, she was born under the element of water, in her case ice, when Ivy is upset things around her freeze. Now this young Siren finds herself at the one place she swear she would never go, Hogwarts. Sent by her father — a former Death Eater — Damian Skylee, what is her role in the battle between Harry and Voldemort and what is this even darker force? While at the school, old memories begin haunting her and an old flame rekindled; and will her new allies be able to save her from her past?

* * *

**Prolog**

**Part 2: LA—4 Sons, 5 Daughters, A Prince, and an Ancient Evil**

Just after 3am Ivy fell asleep on the couch of Kyle's loft. For the past two month she had been sneaking out to see the four guys and get away from her mother. Now that school was starting back Ivy wouldn't be able to see Kyle, Obie, Burto, and Samuel, because they were attending different high schools.

On this particular night Ivy desperately needed to get away from her mother. She had argued with her mother to the point, Ivy had transformed. Ivy's normal blue streaked blonde hair was a flaming electric blue, her soft sapphire eyes were a deep wildfire blue, and all three dragons were vibrant agents her faint blue-moon tone skin. She trusted the four to let her stay and never asked questions.

"Why do you think she is so upset?" Obie asked. He was running his fingers through Ivy's soft blue hair, he was quite found of Ivy as well, even more so then the other guys. "I've never seen her hair so blue."

"Can any of you see anything?" Kyle asked. He had grown fond of Ivy as well. He and the others were worried about Ivy.

Burto and Samuel glanced at each other than to their friends, "No, nothing," Burto said sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Her mind is completely blocked," Samuel added, concern flooding his tone. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned ageist the window seal, crossing his legs left over right. "Whatever is wrong with her has to do with the fact she keeps mumbling green dragon over and over."

Samuel was right about that part, but that was only half of the story. Obie was the only one Ivy ever talked to about a green dragon, the boy she knew back in London. The other part was, Ivy was severely homesick and she felt like she was back home when the guys were close.

Obie considered telling his friends and brothers about the young man Ivy called Green Dragon, but he was unsure of Ivy's reaction. After listing to the long debate Obie decided Ivy could kill him later if she was able to.

"Green Dragon," Obie stated, "is a pet name for Ivy's best friend. From the time she was five Ivy and her Dragon were inseparable. The two were pretty much joined at the hip. Ivy choose the name because the boy's favorite color is green and his name means dragon."

"And you know that how?" Burto asked.

"She told me," Obie answered. "Ivy also told me when she was ten she had to leave him. Ivy felt in her heart they were destined to be. When the two were of age they were to be married." Obie pulsed then continued, "I think today is actually his birthday and the day Ivy was forced to leave her home. I could be wrong, but the timing is right."

Burto noticed Ivy was holding an envelope, "Hey, what's this?" he asked pulling the paper from her hand.

"It looks like a letter," Kyle said.

The four examined the letter and found the reason for Ivy's sadness. It was an invitation and a list of what she would need for the year. As they examined it further they found it wasn't just one letter, but four letters. There was one letter for each year from age eleven to fourteen.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing," Obie said. "Can I ask why you are so upset?"

"Yeah," Ivy said "go ahead and ask."

"You know, you're a trip."

"I know." Ivy shrugged.

Obie knew Ivy would only answer if he rephrased the question, "So why are upset?"

"Tell us everything," Burto and Kyle said.

"When I was ten I got my first letter for school. It's a privet school and only open to people like me, people with gifts," Ivy pulsed before continuing, "My Mother thought it would be safer if we moved to — fuck it — Mom wanted to move to the Muggle world. This world where magic doesn't exist. We lived in London for a while then Mom moved us and moved us and moved us. This is like the millionth place we've lived, and to top it off it's my Dragon's birthday." Ivy finished her statement in one breath. Everyone was looking at her confused.

Burto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he was unable to make words form. Samuel and Kyle looked at Ivy like she had two heads and Obie… Obie looked as lost as Ivy felt.

"So," Obie said lifting Ivy's face to his, "what you are telling us is there is yet another world parallel to this one. You were born there and just before your eleventh birthday you crossed a type of barrier and came to this world, the Muggle world? Then over the past three years your family has lived everywhere in the world and now you're here."

"Pretty much, but we've only lived in London and the US."

"And the letters?" Burto asked.

"They are form the school my parents went to. My mother refuses to let me and my sisters go because it's too dangerous. I didn't want to go anyway at first. I wanted to go to and all-girls school because of how I look."

"Would you go if she let you?" Samuel asked the question Obie was scared to.

Ivy had to consider her answer very carefully, "I cannot lie to you; I want to go now. I miss my father, Arrgo, and my friends… I will desperately miss you, but I'm deeply homesick and I'm tired of having to hide who I am."

"Ivy," Obie took her face in his hands and for a minute she though he would kiss her, "Ivy we get that, we understand what it's like to be homesick. I myself know what it's like to miss someone you love. I had a girlfriend back in my time. I was going to marry her before I was taken."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I guess my point is, if I were in your place, I would jump at the chance to go home."

"I would too," Samuel said sadly.

"Me too," Burto said, "even if I were about to be killed." Ivy looked confused and Burto answered the unspoken question, "I was chosen as the God of my people. They worshiped me and when the day came for me to be set free of my earthly body, I was taken just before the knife pierced my flesh."

"And I was trying to find meds for my grandfather," Samuel said. "will you answer my question now, about what you are?

"When we met you asked if I was human," Ivy said, "the answer is no. I am a Water Siren. The world I came from is only partly parallel to this one. You see there are places in this world that lead to that world. For example this loft might have a 13th floor, and that's where my world exist. In the magical world we don't have phones or cars or even electricity. Magic controls everything, and I know you read my letters so you know how we travel. This loft could be a mansion, all creatures of myth are real, and it's a crime to kill and drink the blood of a Unicorn.

Just as Ivy was about to speak, something in the trees caught her attention. She stared unseeing into the void of the night. Ivy was having a premonition, something that doesn't happen often. In just a short time Ivy and her sisters will be forced to make a choice the will decide the fate of every one they know.

########## ########## ########## ##########

"Ivy, I don't want you seeing those boys anymore," Aphrodite said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I don't care what you say Mother," Ivy answered. "You can't stop me. They are the only friends I have here. They understand me and I WILL continue to see them until they tell me to fuck off!"

"Watch your mouth—"

"Or what? You'll ground me." Ivy laughed. "Fuck, damn, shit, bit—"

Aphrodite had heard all she could, and before she or her daughters knew it, she slapped Ivy. "I said to watch your mouth young lady. I am still your Mother and as long as you live in this house you will do as I say."

Then I guess I will have to find somewhere to live," Ivy said in a voice that reflected a Death Eater, "because I sure as hell will not stop hanging with my friends and spending time in the darker parts of LA."

Ivy grabbed her jacket, slid it on and started for the door. It wasn't clod in LA, but Ivy was so upset, she was trembling. Her sister tried to stop her from walking out, but her mind was made up. She slammed the door hard enough to break the glass window in it. All that remained of Ivy was the ice footsteps leading to the door. At this point Ivy was too upset to care about anything; she hated her mom, her dad, school, LA, London, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and most of all, she hated Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Voldemort.

_~How dare she!~_ Ivy thought. _~If she thinks she can keep me from my guys, she has another thing coming.~_ She stopped walking, "Just because she is my Mother doesn't mean she can control me."

Ivy continued walking lost in thought. She was not paying attention to where she was going, taking turns leading to the darker parts of LA, gang land. Ivy wanted to lose herself, she wanted to get wasted, high and have unprotected sex with the first person, male or female, she came across. At this point Ivy didn't care about Draco, Pansy, the two fatsos, Vincent and Gregory, or even her Lion, Harry. She only cared about one thing, making the pain end.

Ivy was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice her last turn took her down a dark ally and away from the safety of the crowded streets. When Ivy finally look up she was completely alone. The darkness of the ally reminded her of the streets she would walk with her father and Arrgo.

Ivy heard someone ahead of her talking and thought, _~What the hell, I need an adrenal rush. What's the worst that could happen?~_

Ivy knew she should turn around, but her reckless side needed to be tested. She fallowed the voices until they became clear and see could see who they belong to. Ivy counted nine bodies easily, there could have been more. Under normal circumstance, Ivy was extremely careful about not making sound in dangerous situations, however, she wasn't watching what she was doing and lost her footing causing her to stumble forward knocking boxes to the ground.

_~Damn,~_ Ivy thought, _~I'm out of practice.~_

Ivy was caught! The group started walking over to her. Some held switchblades, others crowbars. Ivy know she could easily stop them, but she wanted to see of this played out.

"You lost princess?" someone asked.

_~If he only they knew,~_ Ivy thought.

"She must be," a female said, "this Chica lives in the rich parts."

_~That sounds like Jimena,~_ Ivy thought. _~So the girl from math and biology is in a gang.~_

"Well Chica," Jimena said. She was a beautiful Latino girl, someone Ivy would date if either dated girls. "You must be lost if you're on this side of the tracks. Don't you know you could get hurt, there are worse gangs then mine out there."

"Really!" Ivy said sarcastically. "I had no idea."

"Smart ass," Jimena said.

"Thank you," Ivy responded. She walked to a van being loaded with boxes, "I would have gone for something bigger like TVs or stereo systems."

"You're not the goodie-goodie you look like, are you?" a male asked.

"Well I was on my way to get a tattoo, I know how to kill a person several different ways and get away with it… and—oh yeah—before I moved here the streets back home were as dark and creepy as this ally, so yeah I'm not that innocent."

"So Chica," Jimena said, "can you fight?"

As soon as the question was asked three guys grabbed Ivy. Within three minutes she had them down. The first guy was pinned to a wire fence with her hill. The second was slumped agents a dumpster, and the third was knelling at Ivy's side his switch blade at the main artery in his neck.

"You're good," the guy pinned to the fence said.

"Yeah good," the guy knelling stuttered. He motioned to his friend, "What'd ya do ta him?"

"He's fine, just give him some time to recover," Ivy said backing away from the two. "I hit a pressure point in his neck. It will wear off in about an hour." She closed the blade and tossed it back to the owner, "Nice blade, you still it?"

"No," he said defensively, "It belonged to my Dad. He gave it ta me when I was sent ta Juvi."

"What's Juvi?" Ivy asked.

Before she was answered sirens broke through the ally and everyone took off in different directions. Some members took off in the van leaving Ivy, Jimena, and the three.

"They're over here!"

"You're surrounded, give yourselves up!"

"Jimena, what do we do?" the guy Ivy knocked into the fence asked.

"Let me think," Jimena said looking around.

"I'll distract them," Ivy said. "I don't have, what's it called, a record? I'll tell them I got lost. There's a way out over there." Ivy pointed to a hole in the fence, but the group didn't move. Ivy turned to face Jimena and back to the lights, "GO!"

The gang managed to get away. ~_Where did that hole come from?_~ Jimena thought. ~_It wasn't there before._~

"Stop, don't move, get down on the ground and put your hands on your head." Jimena had heard that voice many times before, she would know it anywhere.

Once out of view Jimena turned to see just how badly Officer Bradswell was treating Ivy, but to her surprise nothing was happening, well almost nothing.

Ivy's hair, cloths, and eyes had changed. Her skin was transparent faint blue agents the pupil-less blue eyes, electric flame blue hair, sapphire leather tub, micro mini, and matching boots. It was Ivy, but it wasn't the same girl Jimena had seen just moments ago. The girl Jimena saw now was more like a goddess.

"Officers," Ivy's voice was lyrical and inhuman. It was very entrancing, but did not have the same effect on Jimena that it did on the men. "Officers, put your guns away and return to your cars. There are no criminals her, only me. I took a wrong turn on the street. Please let me return home."

The officers started to return to their cars. Jimena watched in awe at their retreat that was until a female officer showed up causing Ivy to quickly mask herself again. _~How did she do that?~_ Jimena thought. _~How could she control them?~_ Ivy knew she'd been caught as she listened to Jimena think, _~I have to find a way to get her alone, catch her at school or away from her sisters, so I can find out.~_

Ivy explained she had gotten lost and was saved by the sirens. She returned home to find the house dead, which was unusual. She checked every room of the house to find no one home. She checked the answering machine, her nightstand, the kitchen, and every table in the living room for some sort of note that would tell her were Aphrodite and sisters were, but she came up empty handed. _~Where is everyone?~_ Ivy thought, _~It is unlike Mom to just leave… Maybe we have been found! Someone else must have been fallowing me!~_

_~Ivy, relax, we out looking for your hard to track ass,~_ Azalea's words raced thought Ivy's mind.

_~Yeah,~_ Freesia put in, _~Mother felt you use your powers.~_

_~She is _not_ happy!~_ Carnation exclaimed.

_~Mom can deal,~_ Ivy thought back, _~Is everyone alright? No one hurt? Mom?~_

"Ivy!" Aphrodite said as she and her daughters walked through the door. "Ivy you are grounded!"

For once Ivy didn't argue, she knew she deserved it this time and every time before. She knew she'd been caught and had no idea how to explain it. She would willingly take this punishment.

_~You're stupid Ivy,~_ she thought to herself, _~how could you be so reckless?~_

* * *

**AN: This chapter was slightly revamped. Please write a review to let me know how I am doing. Flames are welcome...**


	5. Prolog Part 2: LA—4 Sons continue2

**Draco's Veela**

******AN: In order for this to work the way I needed it to, I had to make Harry 2 years old when his parents are killed. I also made the daughters friends before the age of 15.**

**Summary:** Ivy is your normal LA teen, except for her unearthly beauty and powers. At age thirteen, she could turn the head any man, gay or straight. The guys want her and the girls hate her. Aside from her beauty, Ivy's only flow is her inability to control her powers. These powers operate on her emotions; due to the fact, she was born under the element of water, in her case ice, when Ivy is upset things around her freeze. Now this young Siren finds herself at the one place she swear she would never go, Hogwarts. Sent by her father — a former Death Eater — Damian Skylee, what is her role in the battle between Harry and Voldemort and what is this even darker force? While at the school, old memories begin haunting her and an old flame rekindled; and will her new allies be able to save her from her past?

* * *

**Prolog**

**Part 2: LA—4 Sons, 5 Daughters, A Prince, and an Ancient Evil**

"Dragon!" Ivy yelled sitting upright in her bed. She looked around and walked to her window.

The night air was cool and soothing. This had been another night of relentless nightmares. Tonight's nightmare was of Draco and Pansy getting married. Ivy walked in just after 'the kiss' and neither knew who she was.

"That is one dream I won't let happen," Ivy told the sky. "I need some action! What time is it?" Ivy looked at her alarm clock to see it showed 2:45 am. Satisfied with the time, Ivy walked to her oversized Walk-in closet. She dug around until she found the perfect black leather micro-mini, hooker hill boots, and purple mesh belly shirt. She found a beautiful velvet cross chocker with a double beaded chain and tribal earrings.

After dressing and applying make-up, Ivy snuck out the window. She let her natural blue hair color shine. The people passing by all stopped to stare at the remarkable Gothic goddess. The belly ring she wears sparkled in the headlights of passing cars.

Ivy let her feet do the walking, something she often did when she felt lost. The only problem with that was, her feet lead her to danger, and now was no exception. Ivy was carried by her thoughts to the most dangerous place in California, The Dungeons.

This night club should hold the number one spot for most dangerous places in the US. Ivy knew she shouldn't be there the moment she heard the music, but that didn't stop her from walking in. The smell of smoke, drugs, and liquor hit her instantly, sending her flying back to the Malfoy Manor. The memory was Ivy and Draco spying on the last Death Eater meeting Damian took his daughters to just four days before the girls were dragged across the world.

"Care to dance, Ivy," a voice rang in Ivy's ear. She turned to the sound becoming lost almost instantly in deep sapphire pools. "You know it's quite dangerous for you to be here." The voice continued as they walked to the dance floor. "You should be more careful, our master has a very nice reward for the person to bring you to him."

"So you're Stanton," Ivy started. "The Prince of the Night."

"Some days I wish I were not," The surfer blond replied.

"Why is that?" Ivy stopped dancing and Walked to the bar. _~Everyone looks too young to be drinking.~_

"That is the beauty of the Cold Fire," Stanton stated. "Yes I read your thoughts. Your mind is very interesting."

"Why were you fallowing me in the ally?" Ivy asked. "And way was it a bad thing you showed up at the loft."

"You remind me of Livia." Stanton pulsed and looked at Ivy in a semi-longing way. "Livia was a young Amazon princess. She was chosen by Ethan, to give him a son, and when she refused he destroyed everything she had and held dear. After losing everything she agreed to do as he asked. Livia stepped through the Cold Fire becoming immortal. When the child was born Livia was stripped of her immortality and killed."

"Livia gave her son to Selene, didn't she?" Ivy asked in a voice no longer her own.

"She did," Stanton replied," The legend states Ethan's son was stolen from him the second Livia took her last breath."

"Selene took him," Ivy said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Selene went to Nefandus on the day of the murder and took the child. He should have been killed, but Selene had a better plain for him. It is believed he and a daughter holds the key to destroying Nefandus."

"You know the legend?"

"I also know Ethan is the human form of the Atrox and the child was not his, he was yours."

"But how?" Stanton asked, and when Ivy looked up at him he knew the answer.

Ivy's blue eyes had become the most beautiful color green, "Because I was reincarnated." Ivy no longer stood before Stanton, instead was a beautiful young woman with moonbeam hair and vibrant sunburst Emerald and Jade eyes. Ivy's choice in clothing made Livia's pale skin look ghostly. "As she grows older her powers become stronger, and soon she will come into her inheritance. Soon she will remember the lives she had and know who she is. I can only keep the link open long enough to ask that you protect Ivy. Please don't let Ethan have her, fallow her where she goes. Keep the followers that mean Ivy harm as far from her as possible."

"I promise, Livia," Stanton swore to the spirit of his long ago love, before kissing her. He now had all the conformation needed. Livia _had_ been reborn as an Amazonian-Siren, and she was even more powerful than before. He knew the Atrox would stop at nothing to get her back so she could for fill her promise, and he would do everything in his power to protect Ivy.

########## ########## ########## ##########

It was just after 6 a.m. when Ivy woke up. She did not remember coming home or changing. Ivy was convinced she went to the club and talked to Stanton. He was the last thing she remembered of the night.

"You should know Jimena is a clever girl," Stanton's voice rang out as Ivy was stepping out of the shower. "She will relies you're not human Livia."

Stanton had startled Ivy. She quickly grabbed a towel, but Stanton had already snuck a glance or two at her naked form. "How in the hell did you get in here and why the hell did you call me Livia?"

"I don't have time to talk about that," Stanton said. "Right now you need to get ready for school, I promise I won't look, and you need to listen to all that I have to say."

"Okay, then do I get my answers?" Ivy asked annoyed. There was no telling how long Stanton had been here or if he had seen her in the shower. Ivy walked into her closet to find something to put on. She grabbed a light blue halter, a black mesh over shirt, and a mini black skirt.

"I was watching you shower," Stanton admitted, stopping Ivy in her tracks, before she could speak Stanton continued. "I was unable to help myself. Your beauty is the one thing I am unable to resist. Now do you remember what we were talking about at the Dungeons? Don't answer that I know you do. I think you are the reincarnation of Livia whom in fact was the incarnation of the moon goddess. I see them both in you. That would explain why Draco calls you Selene and why the Atrox wants you. You have the power he needs. You along with the fallen daughter and the Legend of Four have the power to destroy him."

"WHAT!" Ivy said loudly, "I cannot be Livia or Selene. That's impossible. For one thing Selene and Livia were…but that can't…ok, so, say I am both of them—"

"That would explain a lot; the Blackouts, not knowing how you get from point A to B, and tons more."

"Oh shit!"

"I have been asked to protect you, to act as your bodyguard and the only way I know how is for you to tell Jimena the truth. I fell certain she and the other daughters will corner you today. Probably in a bathroom. Tell them then."

Before Ivy could speak Stanton vanished and Lilac came running in. "What's wrong? I heard you scream."

"Nothing, I was just reading something," Ivy said walking past her sister.

The two walked into the kitchen. Ivy caught the aroma of a huge breakfast, but was unable to eat. She pushed her food around the plate as she went over the night before in her head, all thought blocked from her family.

"Ivy," Aphrodite began, "Honey do you feel alright? Maybe you should miss today."

"Mom I'm fine," Ivy said. "It's our first day back, I'm just a little nerves. The night you grounded my I think one of my classmates saw me. I was just thinking about what to say if she did."

"You really need to be careful," Aphrodite said. "I don't want to move again."

The girls finished eating loved on their mom and started out of the house, but Ivy stopped just shy of the car, _~Livia, come to the black car across the street. I would feel better if I could drive you to school.~_ Stanton's thoughts entered Ivy's mind.

"Hay, I'll catch you at school," Ivy said, "I'm gonna ride whit a friend."

Ivy ran over to Stanton's car and climbed in. The already to short skirt she wore rose even further, leaving very little for the imagination.

Stanton placed his hand on Ivy's leg. His hand was close enough to brush her panty line, but he knew better than to try. Ivy shivered at his touch, but she never tried to move his hand. She thought it was comforting.

"So I'm Ivy, Livia, and Selene?" Ivy asked. She was having a hard time accepting the fact she had once been the moon goddess and the mistress of Atrox.

Stanton look at her thoughtful as his thumb moved along Ivy's thigh. "I'm sorry you had to discover it this way. My master knows your past and he wants you to fulfill the promise you made six generations back."

Ivy stared out the window for a long moment before turning to Stanton. "I was Selene and what, I just got tired of being a goddess so I decided to come to earth and live as a human. The Atrox saw my power and kidnapped me, forcing me to have his child, but the child wasn't his, but it was a followers. The Atrox didn't know the child wasn't his so he had me killed. Selene took the child after my, Livia's, death when her spirit was released. And now the evil hope stilling bastard wants me to give him another child."

"Yes and no," Stanton said. "I cannot say why Selene was born into a human, an Amazon body, but I can say that the Atrox did not know she and Livia were one in the same. As for the child, yes he belonged to a follower, but he was born of love." Stanton thought about what he should say next, "The child was mine. I fail in love with Livia and she became pregnant with my child. Before his birth I asked Selene to protect him and keep him from this life. I have no idea where she took him or if he is still alive. As far as being in your room I can become a shadow and I took you home last night as were as dressed you for bed. And before you ask I respect ones purity. It should be romantic and something you remember for the rest of your life."

"Was she your first?" Ivy asked timidly.

"Yes."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. As the car pulled into the school Stanton caught site of Serena, "I'm going to catch hell for this later," he whispered. As Ivy climbed from the car Stanton grabbed her hand, "They can help you. Please try to play nice with them, they are stronger than they look."

Ivy nodded as Stanton kissed her hand, she leaned in the car and kissed Stanton's cheek. The car speed off at the same time Ivy's sisters pulled up. Lilac and Freesia were at Ivy before the car was in park. "I don't feel like playing 21 questions," Ivy stated closing her sisters' mouths. When she was close enough to Carnation and Azalea, Ivy said, "His name is Stanton. No, I don't know his last name. I met him last night at a 24 hour club when I snuck out after having a bad dream. I don't know what I did with him, but I'm sure it was nothing, because he has a girlfriend that he loves with all his heart…" She continued telling her sisters all she knew leaving out the parts about Selene and Livia.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was slightly revamped. Please write a review to let me know how I am doing. Flames are welcome...**


	6. Prolog Part 2: LA—4 Sons continue3

**Draco's Veela**

******AN: In order for this to work the way I needed it to, I had to make Harry 2 years old when his parents are killed. I also made the daughters friends before the age of 15.**

**Summary:** Ivy is your normal LA teen, except for her unearthly beauty and powers. At age thirteen, she could turn the head any man, gay or straight. The guys want her and the girls hate her. Aside from her beauty, Ivy's only flow is her inability to control her powers. These powers operate on her emotions; due to the fact, she was born under the element of water, in her case ice, when Ivy is upset things around her freeze. Now this young Siren finds herself at the one place she swear she would never go, Hogwarts. Sent by her father — a former Death Eater — Damian Skylee, what is her role in the battle between Harry and Voldemort and what is this even darker force? While at the school, old memories begin haunting her and an old flame rekindled; and will her new allies be able to save her from her past?

* * *

**Prolog**

**Part 2: LA—4 Sons, 5 Daughters, A Prince, and an Ancient Evil**

The day passed slowly for Ivy because she was awaiting ambush from the Jimena. It was just after 1:30 pm, lunch time, when Ivy found herself being fallowed. She found herself suddenly outnumbered and being shoved into the Girl's Locker Room. Stanton was right about one thing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ivy yelled. "If you wanted to talk all you had to do was say so." Ivy turned to look at the girls who cornered her, a blue dragon tattoo appearing on her right arm as Ivy's frustration built. "You didn't have to corner me like this. Damn Stanton was right about you being forceful."

Serena, a raven haired cellist with Crayola-red tips and green eyes, was the first to speak, "What were you doing with Stanton?"

Ivy could feel herself transforming in front of the goddesses. _~Stay calm Ivy, stay calm.~_ "Nothing," she snapped, "lover boy is not my type you can have him, besides, even if he were my type I'm not into the creepy stalker type. "

"What happened in the ally," Jimena asked, "and what did you do to those cops?"

"Oh nothing," Ivy responded, her hair and eyes taking own their natural blue as the dragon tattoos began to come to life. "I just bewitched them, stole their souls, and left them in a gutter…Come on, get real. I simply told them I was lost and asked if one would take me home." Ivy took a deep breath looked at Serena with ocean blue eyes and continued talking. "Before you can ask, I met Stanton last night when I got lost and ended up at some back in the deep woods gothic cult kind of club, I think he called it the Dungeons. Anywho, I've been doing that a lot lately, getting lost I mean, and Stanton made sure I made it home with my safely with my hope in tact…Oh! He even told me some interesting things that I never would have in a million years found out on my own. Stanton also said I might be able to help you. Jimena the cops are fine. What you saw was me transform, like I am now, sing a lullaby, and tell them to forget what he saw in that ally and let me go home. Then his bitch of a partner showed, needless to say my Mom was pissed when I got home." Ivy took another breath and continued; now completely transformed, cloths and all. "Stanton said I should tell you my sisters and I are elemental Sirens, which means we are Sirens that were born under the five elements Spirit, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Is this too much?"

Jimena, Serena, Tianna, Catty, and Vanessa all stood in shock. Ivy's word and hit them hard and she hadn't told them everything yet.

"How can that be?" Catty, the spray-in-sun-bleached-blond, finally spoke. "Sirens don't exist they aren't real."

"And that coming from a goddess," Ivy said. "My family is from London my mother is a Siren, a queen actually, and my dad is an Amazon king, something rare. We moved here because my father works for a man evil enough to make Atrox run and hide. Five generations ago I was kidnapped and forced to be the Atrox's mistress. I had a child, by an Inner Circle member, but the Atrox doesn't know that. He had me killed, then Selene, also me, took the child and now I'm being sought by two evil souls. Damn my life complicated!"

There was a long silence. Ivy was hungry and still blue. The little Dragon on her right arm moved catching the girl's attention. Tianna, a silky black hair brown eyed inhumanly beautiful tomboy, broke the silence this time asking, "Did that tattoo just moved and how is your hair blue? Where did the new closing and tattoo come from anyway?"

Ivy was looking in the mirror, "Huh?" She looked dazed when she turned to face the others, "I'm sorry. I know this is a lot taken but like I said I'm a Water Siren, my hair and eyes are naturally blue and, as far as my close, when I transform my clothes change too. The tats are actually spirit guides I have named them Icy, Crimson, and Moon." Ivy paused, "Crimson is a black dragon with red flames on the tips of his wings and Moon is a soft cream dragon." She pointed each of them out.

"When you transform?" the girl asked.

Ivy sighed again, "Let me rephrase. My name is Ivy Lefay Teles-Skylee. I am a Water Siren born in London. This is what I should look like. My mother is a full-blooded Siren Queen and my father is a half-blooded Amazon King. I have four elemental sisters and to gather we can control the five elements Earth, Fire, Air, Water, and Spirit." Ivy paused, "Lunch is almost over, can we eat now? I don't want to have to skip my next class for food."

"All right but use it with us and explain more," Jimena said.

Ivy quickly replaced her shield, got her tray, and sat down. The others box her in. Ivy's sisters were nowhere to be seen, so she thought they had decided to eat outside, a place they felt more comfortable being. "I really feel we should talk somewhere more private," Ivy said in a calm tone.

"Like where?" Serena asked.

Ivy simply stated, "Outside."

Once the group was out in the crisp air Ivy started talking, "It is rare for any one person to have multiple spirit guides. Sometimes in twins the guides switch places, but that is not the case here. I don't have a twin, I apparently have three personalities Ivy, Livia, and the goddess Selene…"

As Ivy spoke she could feel a protective energy wrap around her. She told the Daughters all she knew, from her childhood till her meeting with Stanton. A part of her wanted to tell Serena bout the child Livia and Stanton had, but thought it was not the right time or place.

The blue eyed blond, Vanessa, finally made herself know, "So this world of yours is outside our realm, but in some pleases our worlds coexist?"

"Wow! She can talk," Ivy teased.

"Don't be mean," Catty said defending her friend.

"I was playing," Ivy said. "Yes. Our worlds often exist in the same realm most of the time. Vanessa, let's say someone walks by your house and stop at the place your yard meets your neighbors, you blink and they are gone, That is because there is in reality a magical gate between both houses."

"That's fascinating," the girls said.

As they were fixing to walk back inside Ivy felt Stanton and looked to a tree. The girls fallowed her gaze and suddenly the moon amulets began to glow. Ivy walked to the spot she felt Stanton and he stepped forward. Serena and the other Daughters watched, wondering if they should do something. They watched as Stanton touched Ivy's face in a way only Serena knew. For a moment the two just stared lost in each other's eyes. Stanton's hand fell to Ivy chest and pulled the small crystal into view. Ivy collapsed into his arms. The Daughters and her sisters ran to her shouting "Ivy!"

########## ########## ########## ##########

Stanton had known Ivy was becoming weak as she spoke to the Daughters. She was in fact in no condition to have gone to school that day, but Ivy would not let anyone, not ever her own sisters know she was weak.

"What did you do to her?" Jimena asked.

"Why do you always think I did something?" Stanton responded. "I could feel her energy fading so I came to check on her, and before you ask I was asked to watch over her and protect her from the Atrox. As she has already told you she is Livia's reincarnation and the Atrox wants her, however what she did not tell you was, Livia came to me and asked that I look after her and keep Ethan from her." Stanton then looked at Carnation and said, "Call your mother. Tell her to apart if she has to, Ivy's pulse is week. Tianna, Vanessa go get some ice and water, it's the only way to get her stable. Freesia, get the nurse." Stanton lifted Ivy from the ground and carried her to a cement table, "Azalea, Lilac her mask is falling have to keep it up…"

Ivy was slipping deeper and deeper into the dark void. She could no longer hear the sounds of the daughters, her sisters or Stanton. She was lying in nothingness and slowly the world started coming into focus, but this was not her world, this was not her time. Everything around her was gray and dead, she was in a graveyard. Ivy heard a whispered voice calling her to fallow it. She could feel something dark closing in on her and tried to run, but she was frozen.

All Ivy could think of in that moment was the love she had for Draco. Somehow this made her stronger and as the force that was calling Ivy to it was seconds from consuming her she turned and ran. She could hear the voice fading as she ran faster and faster focusing solely on her feelings and when Ivy had ran as far and as long as she could she found herself in front of Malfoy Manner. But there was something different, something cold.

Ivy pushed the gate and made her way up the path to the door. It was ajar so she walked in. She had no idea what she was doing, but Ivy continued letting her feet do the walking, following the path she and Draco used to spy on Death Eater meetings. She could see they were having a ceremony, a welcoming to new members and in the center was Draco, Nicholas, Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory. In order for them to get their mark they have been ordered to use the three most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding world the Unforgivable Curses on Muggles. Draco was the first to step and began the induction.

As Ivy was ready to call out an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. "This is just a trick Livia," Stanton said agents her ear. "Because of your weekend state you have been brought her. This is a nightmare that you will never wake from if he can find you here."

Pansy was next to take the test, followed by Vincent, and Gregory. It came Nicholas's turn next. Draco's chain missing from his neck could only mean that he had forgotten her completely, so Ivy searched Nicholas's neck and found the silver. Her life was now tied to his. Ivy could only watch in fear as Stanton held her. Nicholas raised his wand to the Muggle girl in front of him. She looked to be around 16, golden eyes and sandy hair. She pleaded to be spared, she would do anything even give herself to him. Nicholas's hand began to shack and his father looked as though he was ready to end his son's life then and there.

"Nicholas," and unfamiliar voice said. "If you wish to have your Selene, I will grant you that. I will give her immortality back and she will be yours." The voice belonged to a young man whose beauty was equal to Tianna's. He glided to stand behind Nicholas, steadied his hand, leaned agents his ear and said, "All you have to do is kill this girl, and she will be yours. Your brother does not deserve her. He could never care for her the way you can. You will give her pleasures beyond her wildest dreams. Now Nicholas, kill her."

Nicholas looked at the man. Their lips close enough to kiss, "No." Lucius was humiliated that his own blood would refuse to obey the Dark Lord. Gasps and whispers were heard ringing out at Nicholas's refusal, "I do not wish to kill this Muggle, I want this girl as a servant." Nicholas's voice reflected his fathers, "I wish to kill another. If you will My Lord, allow me to take the lives of Damian and Aphrodite Skylee. They betrayed you My Lord and nothing would bring me more pleasure then to take the lives of those who took mine."

Ivy watched helpless as Nicholas killed her parents and she was forced to become a follower and a Death Eater, the whole Stanton was trying to break the hold that both Voldemort and the Atrox held over her.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was slightly revamped. Please write a review to let me know how I am doing. Flames are welcome...**


	7. Prolog Part 2: LA—4 Sons continue4

**Draco's Veela**

******AN: In order for this to work the way I needed it to, I had to make Harry 2 years old when his parents are killed. I also made the daughters friends before the age of 15.**

**Summary:** Ivy is your normal LA teen, except for her unearthly beauty and powers. At age thirteen, she could turn the head any man, gay or straight. The guys want her and the girls hate her. Aside from her beauty, Ivy's only flow is her inability to control her powers. These powers operate on her emotions; due to the fact, she was born under the element of water, in her case ice, when Ivy is upset things around her freeze. Now this young Siren finds herself at the one place she swear she would never go, Hogwarts. Sent by her father — a former Death Eater — Damian Skylee, what is her role in the battle between Harry and Voldemort and what is this even darker force? While at the school, old memories begin haunting her and an old flame rekindled; and will her new allies be able to save her from her past?

* * *

**Prolog**

**Part 2: LA—4 Sons, 5 Daughters, A Prince, and an Ancient Evil**

Ivy gasped for breath when she woke. Her mother, sisters, the Daughters and Stanton all stood around the table where she lay. The weather was still slightly cold and Ivy looked like a drowned rat. Her lips and skin were bright blue from the mix of water and air. For the second time in her live, Ivy felt helpless and scared.

"Mo…Mom…" Ivy struggled, "Mommy…Mommy…Mommy."

Aphrodite pulled her daughter to her. "Shhh, shhh, Its okay," Aphrodite soothed her daughter, "It's all okay. I have you. Try to calm down, we don't need a blizzard in April, now do we."

"I'm losing my power," Ivy cried, "I'm becoming human. Dragon is forgetting about me. Lucius did something, I know he did and now I can feel my powers leaving me and when they do, I'll lose my immortality and die. Mommy I scared."

"It's going to be fine," Aphrodite told her daughter.

"No, Mom," Ivy said, "they're all going to become Death Eaters Draco, is going to marry Pansy, the Atrox and Riddle are going to force me to become a Follower and Death Eater, and Nicholas is going to kill you and Daddy so I will be his…"

"Babies," Aphrodite said, " under normal circumstances I would never as you to do this, but I need you to combine your powers and use them on your sister. It will temporally help her."

For a moment Ivy's sisters just looked at their mom, then Lilac placed her hands on Ivy's chest, dropped her shield and started sending her power to Ivy. The others fallowed. It was not until Ivy was calm and dry that she realized time was frozen. She looked at her mother in shock. Aphrodite had not used any of her powers since they had left the magical world.

After that day Ivy, her sisters, and the goddesses were inseparable. They spent next three years being normal teenagers fighting the occasional Follower. Ivy found a way to split her time between the girls and her guys, continuing to grow weaker day by day, often wondering what Lucius had done to Draco that caused him to forget her.

"Who you thinking of?" Catty asked. As she and Ivy walked through the mall.

Ivy blushed and squeaked, "No one! What makes you think I was thinking about someone!"

"It's written all over your face, so who is he?" Catty teased.

"Promise not to say anything?"

"I promise."

"It's Obie, I really like him and when sleep with him I just feel so at peace with everything that is happening with me."

"You've slept together! The others have got to know this," Catty took off for the food court. She and Ivy had planned to meet the other Daughters to hang out at Planet Bang.

"No, Catty you promised not to say anything and nothing sexual happened," Ivy was already too late. Catty had heard what she wanted to and was off to tell her friends. Ivy caught up with the Daughters just after Catty told them Ivy's little secret. "Look nothing sexual happened between me and Obie. When I spend the night with him we just lay in his bed and he holds me while singing songs from his time. It really sooths me when I have a bad day."

"so he's never tried to sleep with you?" Jimena asked.

"No," Ivy responded flatly. "He respects me too much, they all do, but that's not to say _I_ have not tried."

"And he stopped you?" Tianna asked.

"I have tried to seduce all four of them," Ivy said honestly, "but they all stop me and tell me I should wait, not to force it. That I was not ready to take that step and I was doing it for the wrong reasons. Which I was." Ivy looked down at her crystal to see it has gone down another size and the rose was wilted, "You see when I was ten, I bound my soul to this crystal teardrop. The boy I chose as my mate has one just like it. When his memories of me are completely gone I should die, but I used magic on another crystal teardrop so I wouldn't die so quickly. If both boys forget I exist and stop loving me, my life will end, and I don't want to die a virgin."

"Wow, that's so romantic in its own way," Serena said. "I mean that you love them enough not to be able to live without them. You really need to go dancing tonight."

Hours later The group was at Planet Band, a night club that teens were welcome on certain nights of the week. The music pulsated through Ivy and she started feeling better. At some point that night Stanton and his gang showed up and surrounded Ivy.

Lost in the music and separated from the Daughters, Ivy was not paying attention to them until she spun into Stanton's arms. He knew Serena was not able to see the, so he kissed Ivy's lips tenderly. "The Legend are right, you should respect yourself more than you do."

"I respect myself just fine," Ivy said and moved from Stanton, but he just pulled her back. His arm wrapped around her low back and took her hand in his intertwining their fingers. Ivy placed her free hand on Stanton's shoulder and laid her head agents his chest as a slow song played. "What will Serena do if she sees us like this?" Ivy's voice was soft and timid, but Stanton heard her loud and clear. "I'm not use to feeling like this. I'm a very strong willed person, not weak and helpless."

"Serena will understand," Stanton said agents Ivy's ear. "Even if Livia had not asked me to protect you, I would have. I love Serena and I know you are only a reincarnation of Livia, but I am still in love with her and no matter what body her soul is in I will do what I can to keep her safe."

"I'm beginning to remember things," Ivy confided. "Stuff from my many lives. I never felt complete in any of them, that is until I met you, but I know Serena is your soul now. You and I were given different mates after my death as Livia, or maybe we were never mates to begin with, because as whole as I felt I still knew something was missing. I knew there was someone else. Our son is alive, but frozen in time. I don't know where yet, I just remember when I died as Livia I became Selene again and took our child somewhere in the mountains. I stayed with him as Selene until he was seven and I gave him to sisters who live in Nefandus. As far as I know he is still there, being protected by the two."

"My son has been in Nefandus this whole time?"

"It was the safest place to hid him, right in the open. The Atrox cannot sense his blood or his magic because I hid it."

Stanton was ready to fade when Ivy stopped him, "I have to find him."

"I understand," Ivy said, "but you must understand that by you knowing who he is so will the Atrox. Please Stanton trust that as Selene I knew what I was doing when I asked the two to care for him in my absent. You have crossed his path many times and he knows you love him."

Serena made it to Ivy's side in time for her to see Stanton kiss Ivy the way he kissed her, then disappear into a corner. The other Daughters arrived in time to see Serena storm off, cussing under her breath.

"What the hell happened here Chica?" Jimena asked.

"Serena just saw Stanton kiss me, I'll explain later." Ivy ran out after Serena to explain things feeling now was as good a time as any. "Serena wait up. Please, I know your mad, but I need to explain, please Serena."

"WHAT!" Serena snapped, "What is there to explain. It's obvious he likes you."

"No, it's not like that," Ivy replied. The others were right on Ivy's hills, "I lied when I said Stanton wasn't my type. He is and I had his child, in my past life. When I was first taken by Ethan, the Atrox in its human form, the child belonged to Stanton. I started remembering my past lives over Christmas vacation. Stanton has been spending a lot of time watching me and helping me dig into my past. Serena I know it's hard to understand, but I love Stanton and I know you are his soul mate. The only reason he even kissed me was to say thank you revealing that his son is alive and residing in to open in Nefandus."

Serena looked like she would pass out, "I'm Stanton's soul mate?" she asked.

"Yes," Ivy smiled, "It goes agents every rule in the book for me to have said that, but I felt I needed to. Selene must have known that I would have to depend on Stanton, those who follow him, and the Legend so she blessed them with the ability to resist a Sirens. They are my bodyguards."

Serena sat on the closest bench. "So, let me see if I understand. When you were Livia Stanton fell in love with you and he child conceived was in fact Stanton's not the Atrox's. Now, because that child was stolen, the Atrox wants you back. Stanton and Livia's son lives in Nefandus and that was why he kissed you."

"I know it's complicated, but I promise nothing is going on between Stanton and myself," Ivy said. "As much as I want there to be, he belongs to you, and I respect you too much to take him from you. Serena, you're my friend I would never let a guy, no matter how sexy or dangerous come between that."

Serena stood, walked to Ivy, and hugged her, "So I'm a mom?"

Ivy laughed and told Serena and their friends all that she was able to remember from her past, and in doing so she discovered that dark magic had been a part of her life as far back as the founders of her father's school.

########## ########## ########## ##########

A knock sounded on the door just as Ivy's family was sitting down to dinner, "Coming," Aphrodite shouted. She gasped when she opened the door to find her husband and Arrgo on the opposite side.

Damien stood waiting to be invited in, "Are we welcomed?" he asked smiling.

The girls walked in to find their mother standing in shock and their father just outside the door, "DADDY!" they shouted with excitement and ran to their father.

Aphrodite, quickly getting over the shock, invited Damien in. The family had a nice reunion and when the girls were asleep Damien jumped right into business. Ivy stuck down to listen in.

"Baby," Damien started, "it's time. I know you didn't want this day to come, but it has, and our, not so little, Ivy _has_ to go Hogwarts."

"NO!" Aphrodite said, "I will not allow her to go."

"This is her last year," Damien said. "We don't have a choice. Ivy has to go; all our lives lay in her hands. We knew this day would come. You cannot run from it any longer."

Aphrodite knew it was true, but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to sacrifice her middle child to save the world, especially now that Ivy was losing her powers. Aphrodite ran to save her daughter's life, to make sure Ivy didn't die. "But Damien, isn't there something… You know… Something we could do?"

"You know there isn't. It is Ivy's destiny to be at Hogwarts this year."

"But there has to be–"

"There isn't, I have already checked," Damien said bringing the conversation to an end. Damien kissed his wife then whispered, "After all this time you would think Ivy had learned we would know when she was spying on us."

"Ivy," Aphrodite said, "come in here please. Your father and I need to talk to you."

"Yes Mommy," Ivy said sitting in Damien's lap.

"You will be going back to London with me this summer and you'll be going to Hogwarts for your last year." Damien informed his daughter.

Ivy lit up, as if she didn't already know, "Really!" she squeaked with excitement, "I'm going home? I get to see Green Dragon, Puppy, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

"Close Baby," Aphrodite said, "you will be going home, but not yet able to see Draco and the others."

Damien hugged his daughter, "It is not yet time for you to see them."

The next two weeks of school flew by way too quickly for Ivy and her father, who had just been catching up with Aphrodite every night. Ivy even walked in on her parents in one of the most compromising positions. Ivy knew all about the birds and the bees, but to see it in action was a whole other story.

"Ivy," Aphrodite and Damian walked in their daughter's room, "Sweetheart about what you walked in on last night…"

"What," Ivy looked at the two.

"Your mother and I…"

"What Damian is trying to say is," Aphrodite paused, "when two people love each other and decide to marry they—"

"Oh!" Ivy's eyes got huge, "Eww! I already know about that."

"And how do you know?" The two asked their daughter.

Ivy turned ghost white, eyes huge she said "NO!" Stanton, who was hiding in the shadows of Ivy's room, fell onto her bed laughing at her reaction, surprising her parents. Both had Stanton pined to the wall, their wands at his throat before her or Ivy could react.

"Who are you?" Damian asked.

"Mom, Dad," Ivy jumped to Stanton's side, "It's ok, this is Stanton. He was asked to watch over me by Livia."

"The Amazon that was swallowed by a shadow?" Damian looked at his daughter and back to Stanton.

"Yes, Daddy," Ivy said pushing the wands from Stanton, "She was kidnapped by the Atrox. It saw the power she had and wanted her to have its child, so it took her. Stanton sensed I was creeped out and came to check on me."

"Why would you be creeped out?" Damian asked. "Intimacy is a natural thing, how do you think you got here?

Ivy covered her ears, " La, la, la, la. I can't hear you. La, la, la, la." Her parents and Stanton laughed. Damian and Aphrodite trusted their daughter so they decided to leave her with Stanton.

After spending the day with her mom, Ivy spent her last night in LA with her friends and sisters. Ivy and her sisters were dropped off at Kyle's loft, The Daughters arrived shortly after.

"Hey you guys I stole some of the Daddy's whiskey," Ivy said while pulling a bottle from her backpack. "It's really strong, not even a drinker like Jimena or Burto can handle it."

"I'll take that as a challenge, Ivy," Jimena said.

"And you will lose," Ivy replied. "This stuff is powerful, I suggest only two shots each."

Needless to say Ivy was right. The Fire Whiskey she stole was enough to knock them all on their tails after just one shot. One by one they passed out drunk. Ivy, Kyle, Burto, Obie, and Samuel were the last ones up by the time the bottle was emptied. Ivy took turns dancing with each of the guys, kissing they lustfully, running her hands over their bodies trying to sleep with each of them.

Ivy fallowed Samuel to him room first, then Kyle, Burto, and finally Obie. She pulled him over her, grinding up on Obie, felling his arousal. "Please Obie," Ivy cooed, her breath hot on his ear, "Please I want it to be you. I realize you wanted me to wait until the right time and I'm ready."

Their bodies moved as one grinding agents each other, their clothing the only thing separating them. Ivy's hands moved through Obie's hair. There was no denying he wanted her and the soul steeling darkness within him was encouraging his actions. With each kiss the Legend had taken a peace of Ivy's soul, because the soul is what servi live on.

"I don't want to hurt you," Obie said continuing to fight his desire, and Ivy was only making it worse. If Obie did not stop her soon he was afraid Ivy would do something she would regret.

"Obie please," Ivy said undoing his pants. "This is what I truly want."

Obie kissed Ivy deep and passionate. He kicked his pants on the floor as Ivy unbuttoned his shirt. Obie then grabbed her wrists and held them at her head. Fearing he could hold out no longer, Obie kissed and nipped at Ivy's neck going into mind while she was distracted and pulled sleep forward. Ivy stopped moving underneath him, and he lay breathless over her.

Damien and Aphrodite showed up at Kyle's loft around noon he next day. Obie opened the door forgetting he was pants less. To Damian he looked as though he had been having intimate relations. "Hey, you must be Ivy's parents?" Obie asked squinting agents the light. "I'm Obie, Ivy's boyfriend. Everyone is still sleeping you can come in if you want."

"Hey Obie," Samuel said crawling out of his room, "am I supposed to have a headache and ever-thin hurt?"

"Sammy's got his first hang over," Burto said before vomiting in a plant.

"Where is Ivy at?" Damian asked seeing bodies laid all over the floor and Aphrodite pick up the empty bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"She's in my room," Obie said. "It's right over here." Ivy was laid on the bed, no shirt, and pants on. "Before you freak sir, I respect you daughter. I withheld from intimacy with her, as much as she pleaded. I would never take something so pure without first being married. It is something that should be honored and given by love not lust." Obie walked to Ivy and played with her hair, "Wake up Baby, your parents are here."

"Sleeping," Ivy mumbled, turning to lay on Obie and tossing her log over is waist. "Compfy, smell nice."

"Ivy, your dad looks like he is going to kill me," Obie said a little scared by the look he was receiving.

"Ivy Lefay Telas-Skylee," Damian's voice rang through the house. At the one name all five of his daughters cringed. Each knew they had been caught and were in trouble. "Put your shirt on and line up with your sisters now."

Damian not only yelled at his children, but their friends got a tong lashing too. He explained how disappointed in each of them he was, but in the end he gave the group of 14 a hangover potion, the medicine of the magical world.

Ivy said her goodbyes to her friends, giving them each a gift. She handed the Daughters a necklace with a unique shaped crystal. Ivy explained the crystals were frozen tears and each represented their inner soul. For the Legend she extra special gifts. "Kyle, Burto, these are for you," Ivy handed them a glass box each with a cover. Kyle held a rare Greenbottle Blue desert Tarantula and Burto held a Basilisk. "Samuel, Obie, these are for you," Ivy gave a whistle and a white Timber Wolf puppy trotted in with a tinny Serval kitten on her back. "All of these beautiful creatures are female and they will keep you company in my absents."

Ivy hugged each of her friends and kissed each of her guys. Obie had always refused to kiss Ivy for very long because of his darkness, but in that moment nothing else mattered. He knew he had better control than the night before, so he pulled Ivy as close to him as humanly possible and kissed her with the deepest emotions known to man. When the kiss was broken Ivy did not want to leave him. Aphrodite drove her family to the airport. Damian, Ivy, and Arrgo lover on their family before getting on the plan for London.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was slightly revamped. Please write a review to let me know how I am doing. Flames are welcome...**


	8. AN: Please Pray

*******AN: Update 3-17-3013 **_**I want to apologize to my readers for taking so long to post another chapter I've been going through a lot of stress lately. Most of you know in 2009 I lost my dad to cancer. Since then I have had a mysterious illness doctors are now claiming to be diverticulitis and colitis. My mother has also had a strange illness where her stomach and swollen and it has become hard for her to walk. She requires oxygen almost 24/7 now. In 2010 I ended up losing both my jobs due to my illness because of a mix-up with the paperwork sent by the corporate office and the fact my doctor would not release me to go back to work. Last year I lost my aunt who we had on a ventilator for 7 1/2 years.**_

_**In January of this year I became a godmother and in February I lost my current job do to the facts I was bullied into quitting. Every time I was out sick I had a doctors note. Then I missed three days because my grandmother was in the hospital with a life-threatening case of pneumonia. My most recent boss actually told me I had to choose work or my dying grandmother and I chose my grandmother.**_

_**My grandmother has been in the hospital from January 31st until today March 13th three different times with pneumonia and each time it gets worse. She was never over the pneumonia when being sent home. I do not know any of you who have read my stories but I will ask if you believe in God please pray with me and my grandmother's lungs will be healed. That the fluid they keep building around her lungs will stop and she will start getting better. She is not expected the release for approximately another week at which time if she is not any better the doctor's will move to the next step. They have already been wash her lungs and taken biopsies see what can be done.**_

_**So please you are a praying person my name is Stephanie and my grandmother's name is Brenda and I am as asking to pray with me God will heal her.*******_

#########################################################################

**_I know it have been longer then I promised. My father lost his battle September 4, 2009 at 3:50 pm, and in August 2010 my grandmother was told she had breast cancer. I have been to depressed to write because the upcoming chapters have Ivy's father. In a way Ivy, her mom, and dad are like me and my parents. I got along better with my dad and I always fight with my mom. I am truly it has been so long, but I will get the next chapter up soon. Thank you for your support. Please continue to keep me and the family in your prayers._**

#########################################################################

**AN: Many of you know the problem my family and i have faced i thank you for your support. and god has helped. my father passed on 9-4-2009. this is the first time i have felt able to login. i have put my stories on hold until 1-1-10. please continue to pray for my family that we be able forgive those on my fathers side for the way they have behaved in this time. thank you again and i will continue my stories on 1-1-10.**

#########################################################################

**AN: Sorry I haven't been on lately. I have been too worried and stressed to really write. We found out a few weeks ago that my Dad has cancer. In like 2-4 weeks it has really spread over his body. It has been super bad. I'm still waiting for reality to kick in. I had that brake down at work last week. I'm asking for everyone I talk to, to pry for my family that will be ok. The Docs have not really said anything about how much time he might have. So please if you are the praying type, pray for me and my family. My Dads name is Vernon. Let every one you know, know about my Dad and ask that they keep him in their prayers. Please.**

**We found out today that the cancer has consumed his body (bone, bone marrow, you name it.) The Doc have not seen anything like it. Please let others now what's going on and ask them to keep us in their thoughts and prayers. My family really needs that.**


	9. Prolog Part 3: Muggle London—

**Draco's Veela**

******AN: In order for this to work the way I needed it to, I had to make Harry 2 years old when his parents are killed. I also made the daughters friends before the age of 15.**

**Summary:** Ivy is your normal LA teen, except for her unearthly beauty and powers. At age thirteen, she could turn the head any man, gay or straight. The guys want her and the girls hate her. Aside from her beauty, Ivy's only flow is her inability to control her powers. These powers operate on her emotions; due to the fact, she was born under the element of water, in her case ice, when Ivy is upset things around her freeze. Now this young Siren finds herself at the one place she swear she would never go, Hogwarts. Sent by her father — a former Death Eater — Damian Skylee, what is her role in the battle between Harry and Voldemort and what is this even darker force? While at the school, old memories begin haunting her and an old flame rekindled; and will her new allies be able to save her from her past?

* * *

**Prolog**

**Part 3: ****Muggle London… Harrys alive?**

Ivy looked out the window of her father's car wondering why they were lingering in the Muggle world and why Damien even the car. This was unlike him, Damien didn't drive he always used magic to get around. And as far back as Ivy could remember her father would never be caught in the Muggle world without his wife.

"In case you're wondering we will be staying at number 3 Private Dr. here in the Muggle world," Damien said. "I'm trusting you not to draw too much attention to yourself, but you do not have to mask yourself like you did with your mother. I would prefer, for now, you only had a blue streaks. They can be as thick as you won't just make sure you have blonde in your hair I do not want anyone recognizing you."

"Really!" Ivy said wide-eyed, "I don't have to hide completely; I can look more like myself?" Surprised by her father's words Ivy just looked at Damien awaiting his approval.

Damien looked over at his daughter and back to the road, "you have my permission to look more like yourself, don't overdo it, we still have to stay in hiding."

Ivy smiled at her father's word she immediately widened the flame blue streak and gave the blonde a faint blue tent. It was as close to her natural blue as she could get for the moment. Ivy understood they were in hiding as well is the reason however she still looked at her father and said, "I wish I could just look like myself I missed being blue."

"I know Baby," Damien placed a hand on Ivy's knee, "but for right now it's too dangerous."

The house was a nice three-bedroom, smaller than Ivy was used to, but she liked it. It took about a week for Ivy use shoot house in the area. She had not seen any neighbors but then again Damien did keep her indoors until he knew she would be okay exploring the town and neighborhood.

One day while sunbathing I be locked herself out of the house. She could see Arrgo dancing around with an iPod while cleaning, but she could not get his attention. After about an hour Ivy gave up and on the stoop waiting patiently until Damien got home or Arrgo opened the door.

~_I can't believe this_~ Ivy thought. It was starting to get late, ~_How I'm going to be able to get in? I promised Daddy I wouldn't use magic…_~ Ivy thought she had seen a ghost, "It can be!" She said to herself. "Harry was killed 16 years ago. How can it be? He can't be alive."

Ivy decided to check things out. She walked next door and knocked three times. The door opened to reveal an emerald eyed raven haired young man who was slightly underweight. Ivy knew that very second she had seen a ghost because the young man standing in the door should be dead.

"Hello?" The young man said looking at Ivy as if something were wrong with her.

"Hi, I'm…Ivy," she paused a second, not knowing what to say next, "I just moved in next door and my Daddy has not made me a key yet, and well it's kind of embarrassing, but while I was sunbathing I locked myself out. Is there any way I can come in and use your phone to call my Daddy?"

"I am not allowed to let anyone in on my aunt and uncle are out to him," the young man said.

"Please," Ivy responded. "I just want to use on call my dad so he doesn't worry when I don't answer our phone if he calls."

"Okay, but only one call," the young man said, handing Ivy phone.

"So what's your name?" Ivy asked dialing a random number.

The young men was hesitant, but decided it was all right to tell her after all she looked harmless enough, "I'm Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter!" Ivy gasped.

"So…you've heard me?" Harry sighed. Ivy appeared just to be a normal human, a Muggle, nothing special aside from her breathtaking look so how could she have heard of him unless she was working with Death Eeaters.

"Nope, I just always wanted to do that," Ivy smiled. "Well no answer. Hey you need help with anything? I can't get in my house so I might as well give you hand."

"No, my aunt and uncle are very particular about how they would want things done," Harry replied, "but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome," Ivy couldn't stop smiling every time she looked at Harry. "So can I hang out here with you till my dad gets home?"

"How about you stay until my aunt and uncle get home," Harry replied.

Harry was relieved to know Ivy didn't know who he was. He thought she was somebody he could really get along with, she kind of reminded him of his best girl friend Hermione. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like he knew Ivy from somewhere and just her actions made him laugh. He decided as long as his guardians were out Ivy could stay and keep him company. After all Ivy seemed different than the girls he knew back at school. In that by the end of the Ivy wound up helping Harry with the cleaning and cooking. The both of them did not realize the time until the front door opened. Harry rushed Ivy out the back door just in time. Ivy felt an urgency to get back inside the house; so, like she always does, Ivy snuck around and peaked in the window of the kitchen to see a rather large man and a bony woman yelling at Harry for no reason at all. Ivy then went to the front door and knocked three times.

"Boy!" A booming voice called, "go get the door."

Harry opened the door to the Ivy. Just as he was about to speak, Harry was pushed into a set of steps by a young man that looked like the Pillsberry doughboy. Ivy heard a loud pop and saw Harry wince in pain. She hopes nothing was broken as she let herself in and step to Harry.

"Hello I'm Dudley," the doughboy said. "Don't mind him he's fine. How can I help?"

Ivy looked at him with discuss, "You can start by apologizing your brother for shoving him out of the way." She hissed. "I'm Ivy by the way and didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" Looking back at Harry she added, "It isn't nice to shove people around."

"That freak is not my brother," Dudley spat, "I wish he wasn't even my cousin."

Ivy could fill an urgency to defend Harry and an even stronger urgency to protect him. In this moment Ivy knew she was wrong to have bound her soul to Draco, because she now realizes Harry was her true soul.

The lanky woman Ivy on the kitchen walked in to address the boys and scold Harry, when she saw Ivy kneeling beside him. "Hello sweetheart I'm Petunia Dursley," the woman said in a nosy tone, "and this is my husband Vernon, is there something we can help you with?"

Ivy looked from the burly man to the thin woman and wondered how opposites could really attract because these two were as different as night and day. She stood helping Harry up, opened her mouth to speak, closed it and opened it again, "My name is Ivy and, you see I just moved in next door with my father and locked myself out while sunbathing about six hours ago. I've been trying to find a way in but all the doors and windows are locked down tight. I locked my money in the house, have not eaten for probably nine hours, and I need to call my dad so he doesn't worry. When this young man opened the door," she pointed to Harry, "I assume the other is your son, shoved him into the stairs. I do apologize if I sound rude, however I was raised in a manner everyone is equal no matter the circumstance and the word freak is a vile name to be called."

Petunia stood in shock for a moment before stating, "yes honey you can." She handed Ivy the phone and watch this Ivy dialed a random number.

This time someone answered, "Hi, yes, is Damien Skylee available?" Ivy asked, "Oh, okay, thank you." Ivy hung up the phone and handed it back to Petunia. "The receptionist said my Daddy is out of the office and he doesn't have a cell phone so I guess I'm stuck outside until he gets home. Okay thank you for letting me use your phone."

Ivy started out the door and Petunia stopped her and said, "You're welcome to stay here until your father gets home. I'm sure my Dudley would be perfect company."

Ivy gritted her teeth at the sound of Dudley's name, "Thank you, Mrs. Dursley, but I couldn't possibly. I don't want to overstay my welcome or anything.

"I am inviting you," Petunia said in a tone that was final. "The least we could do is offer you something to eat seeing as how you have been nine hours without food. You must be famished. Why don't you tell a little about yourself, like where you're from. I haven't heard your accent before."

Ivy stayed by Harry's side until they got to the kitchen, at which point she sat beside him. She felt the need to be close to him, "well my mom and dad got into this huge fight when I was 10 so I'll start there. My family is originally from London and my mom and dad started fighting over my Daddy's boss, because he is such an evil man, mom uprooted us and moved to the states. We lived in 2 states here and all 50 US states by the end of three years. Then mom settled us into Callie, that's California, Los Angeles to be more precise and now I'm staying with my Daddy again and I'm going to be finishing off my last year of school here."

After eating Ivy started to help Harry clean up. "You do not have to do that he is quite capable of doing it himself," said Petunia.

"The way I was raised it would be rude not to help clean up after a meal," Ivy responded, "not only that, but it is a woman's job to do the cooking and cleaning, you know take care of the home and children while her husband works and the children do whatever children do."

After the cleaning was done Harry headed to his room. Ivy asked if he wanted company, his eyes were all the answer Ivy needed, she followed Harry to his room by passing the Dursleys. When Harry opened his door Ivy was amazed to find CDs by Pagan, Obie's band, and she also recognized some school items from where Carnation and Azalea went to school. Ivy thoughts she should stay away from school subjects.

"So you like Pagan?" Ivy asked sitting on Harry's bed.

"I love them," Harry stated.

"What would you say if I told you I'd been to the lead singer's loft and slept in his bed?" Ivy looked up that Harry shocked expression. "Nothing happened between us, we just fell asleep talking. One of his songs is actually written about me. I've been his girlfriend for the past four years. Is he really is down to earth. Not like most guys. It's funny how we met." Ivy had Harry's complete attention, "I was walking not paying any attention to where I was going and ran headlong into one of his roommates. That painting there belongs to Kyle right? Well yeah I totally insulted his art supplies then the he wanted to paint me. That painting is of me. Kyle just changed my hair to the flaming blue."

Harry stared in shock. Here this girl was claiming to know Kyle and Obie, he knew she was being honest, and she seems interested in him. What could he say or do to keep her interest. He had never been good with girls and his past girlfriends turned out to be just good friends, the site how could he possibly compete with Kyle and Obie. He did not know what to do.

"I can get you Obie's latest CD. It hasn't even hit shelves yet," Ivy said.

"You would do that for me?" Harry asked expecting her to say no but to his surprise Ivy just smiled.

"Of course I would. You know it's about 10 AM in Callie and Obie had shoot, you want to talk to and?" Ivy took out a bright blue cell.

"I would," Harry said and Ivy started calling Obie. "Wait! You had a cell phone this whole time? Harry asked.

"Okay so I had a phone, but I needed an excuse to come talk to you." Ivy said as she hit send. "Besides, I know you've been watching me."

"Hey Babe," Obie answered.

"Hey sexy," Ivy room wanted, "so how'd the shoot go? Hope it went well, but look, here's the thing. I'm sitting here with a fan of yours and I want the new CD you just finished. And before you start I know I already have one, but it's for your fan. He is really cool and he wants to say hi."

"Okay baby," Obie said. "If you think he deserves a copy before it out I'll put one in the mail today. And Babe you know how I love hearing from fans so put him on."

"Here Harry," Ivy handed over the phone.

"Hello" Harry said.

"Hey you must be my Ivy's friend," Obie said, "You have to treat her well and take care of her."

"I will," said Harry. "Is this really Obie?"

"This is, how can I prove to you I am no I say I am?" there was a calm silence from the Obie's side of the phone. Then all of a sudden all there was a battle cry that no one could mimic it truly was Obie.

Harry was in shock, completely overwhelmed at the fact he was talking to the Obie from his favorite band Pagan. The two spoke for about 20 minutes and after getting Harry's birthdate Obie asked to speak to Ivy again.

Ivy saw her dad walk out on the front step and look around. She walked to the window and called to him, "daddy I'm over here. I'll be right there." She looked at Harry and said, "I really had fun hanging out with you today. Maybe we can hang out again?"

"I would really love that," Harry smiled. For once in his life something was going right and he did not want to screw it up.

Ivy climbed out Harry's window so she did not have to go back downstairs to face the Dursley. She quickly ran in not noticing there was another person in the room as she excitedly told her dad about her day. Ivy began to make Damien dizzy with how fast she was talking.

"It sounds like you had a busy day Wildfire," a man with the straight black hair and dark eyes said causing Ivy to jump.

"Uncle Severus?" Ivy questioned.

"Who else would it be?" Severus said. "I'm the only one your father trusts…"

Before another word could be spoken Ivy squealed, "Uncle-Poppa Sevi!" and attacked Severus with a hug causing his chair to fall backwards onto the ground.

"Ivy!" Damien said pulling his daughter back, "you have to let Severus breath."

"I'm sorry Uncle-Poppa Sevi," Ivy said blushing and hugging Severus again. "It's just I've miss you for so long I couldn't help myself."

"You are forgiven Wildfire," Severus said giving Ivy a huge hug.

The group of three sat down at the kitchen table, "During the last three weeks of your summer vacation you will be staying with Severus," Damien said. "He's going to get you caught up on the past six years of school."

"Are you coming to Daddy?" Ivy asked looking at her father.

"No, but I do plan on taking you to get your schoolbooks," Damien said.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ivy started hanging out with Harry more and more to the point Harry actually asked Ivy to be his girlfriend. One evening while sitting in Harry's room, Ivy noticed a book about mystical creatures. The book was opened to a selection on Sirens so she started reading it while Harry was in the restroom.

"Harry, is this your summer school work?" Ivy asked.

"What?" Harry looked at Ivy; she was holding his library book, "Yeah I must have left it out. I have to do a report about Sirens in my English class."

"I can help you with it," Ivy said. "I know every true and untrue fact about Sirens that has ever been written and even things that have not been written."

"Oh, really," Harry said playfully, "like what?"

"Well," Ivy thought about how to respond, "Sirens do not look like birds with a hags head, they look just like every other human, for the most part."

"They do?"

"Oh yes. The only way you will know you're talking to a Siren is there laugh, their hair and eyes, and a faint hints of color pertaining to whatever element they were born under.

"Tell me about their laugh?"

"Well Sirens have an infectious laugh. This laugh is what most consider to be the _Siren Song_. It will capture a man and it's like he's under a spell. He will do whatever the Siren wants."

"Now, what about their hair and eyes?" Harry was writing everything Ivy said.

"Their color depends on the element they are born under. If the siren is born under Earth her skin has a faint earth tone such as very light greens or browns. Their hair and eyes will be earth tones as well like the various shades of greens and browns. If the siren is born under Water her colors are shades of blue and ocean tones.

"Like your streaks," Harry touched Ivy's hair.

"Yes," Ivey said dreamily, "like my streaks."

The moment was so intimate between the two and just as they were about to kiss Harry looked down at his paper, "is there more?"

Ivy sighed and hung her head smiling, the moment lost, "sirens often make her life. Sometimes the siren will have two or more mates, but not often. If she does have more than one may she will choose one to be the primary and the others are secondary. This means she will only sleep with the secondary once or twice a year, but often no more than five times. The primary is often the soul mate and it does not matter if the siren is mated with her soul mate if he dies she dies too. The Siren cannot live without her soul and he or they are the only ones immune to her laugh."

"How do you know all this," Harry asked as he stood and started pushing his books away. "I mean none of this is in any books that I know of."

"I made it a point to learn the truth," Ivy was quiet for a few moments, she looked down and looked back at Harry with the fire in her eyes, he had never seen before. "Harry, I want to kick your cousin's ass for all the bad things he had done to you, but I know it's not my place it's yours. That is another thing about Sirens, they're super protective. Like the Veela if their mate is threatened they will step in and kick the ass of anyone who has threatened them."

Harry quickly added that to his paper. "Ivy, I like you. You don't know what it is about you but you make me stronger. I feel like I could do anything when you're close."

"That is how a Siren's soul mate feels. They are as strong and powerful at the Siren, and the soul mate can even use Siren magic."

Ivy had no idea what came over her, but she moved to where she was standing by Harry and before either of them knew it Ivy's lips met his. He had wanted to kiss her from the moment showed up at his door, he was just afraid he would push her away before they got to know each other. Both felt something in the kiss neither had ever experienced before. There was a spark of electricity that rushed straight through them.

Once the kiss was broken the two blushed. Ivy was in embarrassed for making the first move, but she was tired of waiting on Harry. Ivy saw something click in Harry, something that made her think her Lion was back, and he was. The kids awoke the boy Ivy knew and loved.

After a few moments Ivy asked, "Will you come to dinner with me?"

All Harry was able to respond with was, "When?"

"Let me check with Daddy," Ivy was excited.

As Ivy started to leave Dudley met her at the door, "I don't see why you would want to hang in around with him; he's just a freak. You should be hanging out with me; which is why I want you to go to the movies me this Friday."

~_That_ _Pompous arrogant self-centered the world revolves around me ass. Who does he think he is asking me out!_~ Ivy thought. All she wanted to do was hit Dudley for calling Harry a freak. She knew if she did Herry would catch hell so she just breathed and kept walking saying over her shoulder, "My Daddy will not let me date."


End file.
